Bud of the Roses
by Challiex98
Summary: *Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual occurrences* Alicia Harrison is still alive and kicking 8 months later. She lost her aunt Amy, her boyfriend, Randall and now her mom is missing. Everyone around her feels like a stranger. Will she ever learn to be the kind, loving girl she was before this nightmare? *SEQUEL TO 'BOUQUET OF FLOWERS'*
1. Captain

**Welcome back to the life of Alicia Harrison! Woooot!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you haven't read the first Season read it on my page!**

**Anyways, I changed most of the storyline in chapter 1, so PLEASE go back and just skim read it, it's mainly the Carl and Alicia parts that changed.**

* * *

It had been 8 months since the incident at the farm.

Everyone was different, shuffling around, avoiding as much conversation as possible.

I had changed the most. My once long golden locks were hacked off months ago, but of course it had grown back except now it was dull and mousy. My once healthy looking skin was now pale and colourless. I no longer had to worry about my weight, I was skin and bones, literally.

Lori was really pregnant now, she was about a week or two off giving birth. That scared both Rick and Carl.

Lori and I were different. Ever since I lost my mom, she'd been taking care of me. I was reluctant at first but eventually let her.

Daryl was super protective of me, he gave Carl the evils whenever he spoke to me.

Carl and I had gotten closer, I had finally let him in and we were now friends.

It was hard the first few months, living on the move, without the RV.

We raid houses for food, that's what we do to survive.

If that's even surviving anymore.

* * *

Daryl, Rick and T-Dog stormed the house, smashing the walkers brains in, before checking the rest of the house.

Carl and I moved into the house, back to back circling around each other. We now had silencers on our guns.

Once the house was clear of walkers, we opened the double doors for the others to come in.

Carl sat down, a can opener in his hand. He started opening a can, everyone stared hungrily at the can, which Rick took from him, checked it and threw it away. Way out of date, Rick wasn't one to throw away food.

Daryl was plucking feathers from an owl.

Poor Owl.

No one said anything. This is what it's like now.

Silent.

I used to crave the silence, now I wish for it to disappear, desperately.

'Psst.' T-Dog motioned towards walkers that were heading towards the house.

We all rose, gathering our stuff and headed back to the cars, traveling once again.

* * *

'We got no place left to go.' T-Dog pointed at a map that was laid across the front of a car.

'This herd meets up with us, we'll be cut off.' Maggie sighed, holding the map's edges, 'We'll never make it south.'

'Whatcha say, it's about 150 heads?' Daryl asked Glenn.

'That was last week, could be twice that by now.' Glenn simply replied.

'This river might have delayed them if we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through-' Hershel was cut off by T-Dog.

'But if this group joins with that one,' He pointed to places on the map, 'They could spill out this way.'

'So we're blocked.' Maggie stated.

'The only thing to do is double back on 27 and swing through here.' Rick decided.

'It's like we spent the winter going in circles.' T-Dog argued.

'Yeah, I know. I know. Here we can push west, haven't been there yet. We can't keep going house to house. We needa find some place to hold up for a few weeks.'

Everyone headed to the creek to fill up on water except, Daryl, Rick, Carl, Beth and I.

Daryl took Rick away to hunt.

Beth took one side while Carl took the other. I stood on a car watching all directions.

* * *

Moments later Rick was cutting a wire fence outside a prison. Seemed like a stable enough place.

Rick held the wire apart for the rest of us to climb through before climbing through himself. Glenn started re-closing it with some red wire.

As we ran through the middle patch, walkers started clawing at the fences at either side.

'It's perfect.' Rick stated, and pretty much everyone agreed. Prison kept prisoners. Prisoners had to be under lock and key. 'If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick out these walkers. We'll take the field by the night.'

'So how do we shut the gate?' Hershel asked.

'I'll do it,' Glenn offered, 'You guys cover me.'

'No suicide run.' Maggie cut him off.

'I'm the fastest?'

'No,' Rick cut him off this time, 'You, Maggie, T-Dog and Beth draw as many as you can over there,' He pointed to where he wanted them to be, 'Pop them through the fence. Daryl go back to the other tower, Carol you've become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you, Carl and Alicia, take this tower. I'll run for the gate.'

Everyone went about doing their jobs, Carol nearly shot Rick doing so.

Rick was right, by night, we had the cars parked outside the gate, Daryl was patrolling on top of an overturned one, while the rest of us huddled around a campfire, keeping warm.

'This'll be a good place to have the baby.' Beth chirped, talking to Lori, 'Safe.'

Hershel asked Beth to sing a song for him, which she did, Maggie soon joining in.

Rick came back and joined us, holding a bowl out to Lori, who shook her head. When Rick kept it there, she took some of its contents, satisfying him enough.

'This place could be a goldmine.' Rick told us, explaining about food, medicine and weapons.

'We're dangerously low on ammunition, we'd run out before we even made a dent.' Hershel interrupted.

'That's why we have to go in there, hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance.'

* * *

Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie and Glenn went into the yard, killing as many as they could, while the rest of us tried to attract their attention, rattling on the fences.

After they cleared the court of prisoners, they left us confused when they opened a gate and continued on inside.

We piled into the cell block, everyone got a cell and each cell consisted of a double bunk.

Carl walked Beth into a cell, probably thinking he could share with her.

'Hey!' I threw my bag on the top bunk, 'Roommates again right?' I smiled at Beth who nodded eagerly.

'Found your cell yet?' Hershel asked, pointingly.

I chuckled and Hershel winked at me before disappearing to find his own cell, Carl hurrying after him.

'So?' I asked her, waiting for the details.

'What?' She was rather confused.

'You and Carl?'

'Oh definitely not! I don't see him that way and I'm sure he doesn't see me like that either.'

'I dunno, he was pretty hung up on sharing the same cell block!'

'Probably to get you jealous, duh.'

'Pfft, you're full of it.'

'Okay okay, think what you want.'

* * *

While the others were preparing to go out and look for supplies, Beth and I were discussing ideas about our room. We wanted it decorated.

'I need you to handle things here.' Rick told Carl before turning to look at me, 'You too Alicia.'

'Got it captain!' I saluted, 'Be careful!'

'Always am.'

And they were gone, Carl locking the gate behind them.

* * *

**Woo! First chapter of the series, seriously though go and re-read the first season. A LOT has changed.**

**-Ciao**


	2. Sam

**Hello everybody!**

**Mikasa Yamato - Thank you so much for reviewing and I really thought about what you said, have you read the first season? I understand that I haven't written much about Alicia, I figured people would find it boring so thank you for letting me know that's what you guys want! I'll work on it :) **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

I was bored.

Flat out, plain bored.

Carl would pace back and forth for about a minute, go check on his mother and Carol, pace for another minute, go see Beth and repeat the whole thing again.

The sound of his footsteps bounced off the walls, echoing around the entire cell block.

I sighed, there was no drama, no freedom. We were the prisoners and Carl was the guard. Sure I'd been told I was in charge too, but Carl didn't hear that part, his 'selective' memory.

I dragged myself off of the steps, towards my cell, where Beth was sleeping.

She was sweet, Beth.

She would care for me without really knowing me.

I sat down on my bunk before thinking.

To be honest. No one really knew me.

* * *

_The music blasted into my ears the second I stepped onto the lot._

_It was cold. No, it was freezing. _

_My mid-thigh blue cocktail dress didn't help that, neither did my black heels._

_'Hey!' Carrie called, running towards me in her pair of black heels and red dress, similar to mine._

_'Hi, is Ashley inside?' I asked her, shivering uncontrollably._

_'Yeah come on!' She grabbed my wrist, whisking me away towards entrance to the club._

_Who knew Christmas dances could be THAT 'fun'._

_Carrie and Ashley were dancing rather close to each other, in fact, practically on top of each other._

_'Ugh,' I groaned disapprovingly, I never saw the point in dancing like that, we were only 13..._

_'Hi there.' A red head sat down next to me and I mean a proper red head, pure, full out blood red._

_'Hello?' It was more a question than a greeting._

_'I'm Sam, you look quite bored...' He added shyly, 'I thought you might like some company.'_

_'Oh yeah sure, I'm-'_

_'Alicia, I know.'_

_I looked at him, kinda creeped out._

_'Oh no! You're in my History class.'_

_'Oh! Right!' We laughed together._

_That was the beginning of Sam and I's friendship._

* * *

I was awoken by the yells of Rick and the sound of wheels.

Beth and I had both jumped up, running to the source.

'Oh my god!' Hershel's leg had been hacked off and he was bleeding, a lot.

'He got bit.' Rick explained, as everyone moved him onto a bed.

'Move, give us some room!' I cried out ushering everyone away from Carol, Maggie and I.

'I need bandages!' Carol insisted.

'We used everything we had!' Glenn informed her, his voice full of urgency.

Lori told Carl to get towels.

'Pillow cases!' I cried out, Beth ran off to fetch pillow cases.

'Get some pillows!' Carol called after her.

'We need to keep his leg elevated.' I stated, checking Hershel's pulse in his neck.

'I could start a fire! To clot the blood!' Glenn suggested.

'No the shock might kill him,' I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, 'Its not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding.'

We heard yells from the other room.

'Everybody stay put!' Rick ordered, him and Glenn leaving to deal with the other 'survivors'.

Carl ran out after them and Glenn came back in moments later.

* * *

'It has to stop eventually right?' Carol asked me, passing me a blood soaked towel, 'If we can get him through-'

'When we get him through this,' I corrected, looking to Beth and Maggie.

'We'll need crutches.'

'Right now we could use some antibiotics.' Lori sighed, looking at Hershel's pale face., 'Painkillers.'

'Gotta be an infirmary in here.'

'If there is, we'll find it.'

'You must be worried sick about delivering the baby.'

'Look at me, do I look worried?'

'You look disgusting.'

Everyone laughed lightheartedly at that.

Soon enough Rick and the others appeared with bags.

'Is that food?' I asked, my stomach grumbling at the word.

'Yep! Lots of it.'

Rick handed a pair of handcuffs to Glenn, probably for Hershel.

'Hey Alicia.' Carl nodded to me, requesting I followed him.

'What's up?' I asked, when we reached his cell.

'Hershel needs antibiotics, medicine. I want to find the infirmary. I need you to tell my mom or dad if I don't-'

'Nonsense. I'm your partner, we go together.'

'No guns.' He ordered.

'Knives.' I agreed.

* * *

We ran out of the cell block, knives raised, ready to strike if anything moved towards us.

'You have any idea where it'll be?' I moved around the corner first, greeting a walker with a knife to the skull.

'Nope,' He replied, stabbing his knife into another, 'I'm guessing there.' He pointed to a door with a red cross on it.

'You got a bag?'

'Yep.'

'Let's do this.'

Carl watched my back as I opened the door, taking down one walker inside wearing a nurse uniform.

'Close the door.' I hissed and he obeyed.

We gathered up everything we could find, bandages, medicine, antibiotics.

Rick was right, this was a goldmine.

* * *

_'Sam wait!' I cried out, tugging on his sleeve._

_'What am I to you, Alicia?' He snapped, turning around to face me, taking my face in his hands._

_'You're my friend! Sam don't do this, please.'_

_'You know how I feel about you Alicia!' He pleaded, 'You feel the same way too, I know you do.'_

_'I don't, I don't!' I lied to him, trying to pull away from him._

_'You're a terrible liar.' He simply said, kissing me softly._

_I froze, I hadn't kissed a boy before._

_He realized and pulled away awkwardly._

_'Sorry I forgot-'_

_I cut him off kissing him back._

_My Sam, mine._

_'I love you,' His forehead pressed against mine._

_'I love you too.' I replied, and I meant it._

* * *

'Where did you get all this?' Carol gasped, looking in the bag at the medical materials.

'Found the infirmary. Alicia and I did.' He smiled at me, 'Wasn't much left but we cleared it out.'

'You two went by yourselves?' Lori looked angry.

'Yeah.' We replied, pretty proud of ourselves.

'Are you crazy?'

'It's no big deal, I killed two walkers.'

'Alright, do you see this?' Lori gestured to Hershel, 'This was with the whole group.'

'We needed supplies! So I got them!'

'I appreciate that but-'

'Then get off my back!'

'Carl!' Beth gasped, 'She's your mother you can't talk to him like that!'

'Listen I think it's great that you wanna help-' Lori started, but Carl ran out of the room.

'Good job.' I glared at her, chasing after Carl.

'Wait! Carl!' I called after him, 'Don't listen to them! You're 16, you can do what you want!'

'I'm sick of her treating me like a child! I hate getting treated like a baby!'

'I know, I know-'

'No you don't know what it's like having someone down your throat about everything you do!'

I was furious, 'Oh of course you're right! Where's my mom? She's probably dead! She got left behind, did yours? No, she's here! In this very building! So why don't you be grateful that someone cares!'

I stormed out of the room. Carl was being a brat and I was sick of dealing with his tantrums.

'These bandages will help prevent infection.' Carol was wrapping a bandage around Hershel's leg when I got back.

'Alicia...' Lori started.

'No it's fine, I should have let you know I was going, taken Glenn or someone.' I smiled at her, she was only caring for her son.

'Thank you for understanding, I do appreciate what you did, you and Carl may have just saved Hershel's life.'

That made me glow. I had possibly saved someone's life!

'Anything I can do to help?' I crouched down beside Carol.

'No, now we play the waiting game.'

'It's good he taught you all this stuff.' Glenn praised her.

'He didn't teach me everything,' she sighed, 'I need your help with something.'

'Now?'

'Yes, now, Alicia take care of him.'

'You got it!'

* * *

'Somebody help!' Beth cried, pulling me from my nap in the chair opposite the bed.

I crouched beside the bed, putting my head against his chest, listening for a heartbeat.

I tilted his head up, pressing my lips to his and blowing air into his lungs and then pumping his chest repeatedly.

I went back to blowing air into his lungs when his arm came up and grabbed me.

I screamed, shrugging out of his grasp.

Hershel gasped for breath before passing out again.

Maggie and Beth hugged me for dear life as Lori and Carl ran in. Carl was aiming his gun at where Hershel lay.

* * *

'Hershel stopped breathing, Alicia saved him.' Carl informed Rick, Daryl and T-Dog who had just returned.

'It's true.' Glenn nodded.

'Still no fever.' Lori stated, staring at Hershel.

Rick nodded, moving towards the bed.

Hershel's mouth moved and everyone reacted, Maggie sat down on the bed and Beth moved closer. I appeared at the head of the bed, checking his pulse again.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the surroundings.

'Daddy?' Maggie looked at him, she was so happy.

'Daddy!' Beth cried, popping up beside Maggie.

Rick removed the handcuffs from his wrist, smiling as he did so.

Hershel held his hand out to Rick, who took it, crouching down beside him.

Wordlessly, Hershel expressed his thanks to the man who gave him more time with his daughters.

Rick and Lori left the cell, Maggie and Beth taking their father's hand. The rest of us, except Glenn left them to it.

* * *

'Carl?' I called after him, jogging to keep up with him, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you.'

'No, I'm sorry, my mom was caring for me, you tried to make me realize that and I threw it back in your face.'

'Don't worry about it, I know my mom's still out there, I know she is.'

'I'm sure she is,' He smiled, taking my hand.

'Thanks for being there for me these past few months.'

'You were there for me too.'

I dropped his hand and hugged him tightly.

Safe to say, I wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of season 2! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Ciao**


	3. The one that got away

**Second time writing this, seriously, I need to be banned from the back space button -_-**

**I wrote a filler chapter about Alicia and Sam but it didn't upload because the site was down. Good job Rachel.**

**If I have time, I'll consider re-writing it because it gives more depth to Alicia and Sam's relationship!**

**Alright, read and review :)**

* * *

All the men, Maggie and Carol were outside, probably listening to Rick's plans for the day.

Carl was cleaning his gun and silencer, keeping one eye on the locked gate.

Beth and Lori had left early in the morning, said they were going to find something for Hershel.

'Alicia?' I heard Hershel call from his cell.

I poked my head around the corner, smiling at him, 'Yeah?'

'I'd like to thank you for what you did yesterday.'

I moved into the cell, sitting on the side of his bed, 'That's not necessary.'

'Yes, it is, you went to that infirmary and gave me CPR, I could have turned and bitten you.'

'Don't think like that, it was nothing, you're a good man and you didn't deserve to go out like that.'

He took my hand in gratitude.

'You've been like a daughter to me these past few months, taking care of Maggie, Beth and myself. I do appreciate it,' He looked at me seriously before adding, 'I need you to stop. You need to look after yourself.'

'You looked after me, it's my turn now.'

'I looked after you when you were injured, you've looked after me, I say we're even.'

'How about we all just take care of each other?' I proposed, 'Keep it even?'

'Deal.' Hershel shook my hand, smiling.

'We're back!' Beth called, smiling to Carl who blushed and smiled back.

Lori came in clutching a pair of crutches.

'Just take your time now.' Lori held them out for him to take.

'Daddy don't push yourself!' Beth cried, worried about her father who was eager to get off the bed.

'What else am I gonna do? I can't stand staring up at that bunk-' He stumbled, Lori and I stabilized him.

'That's a good start. How about a rest?' I offered, worried about the old man.

'Rest?' Hershel dismissed the offer, 'Let's go for a little stroll.'

* * *

We helped Hershel down the stairs into the yard, letting him enjoy the fresh air, which was now infected and contained lots of nasty stuff.

'Cleared all those bodies out?' Hershel asked, casually, 'Start looking like a place we could really live.'

'You watch your step.' Lori cautioned.

'Last thing we need is you falling,' I added, agreeing with Lori.

I felt like a proud mother watching her child walk for the first time.

'Alright Hershel!' We heard Glenn call from the other side of the fence.

We all laughed, everyone was smiling at the sight of the old man.

'No!' I heard Rick cry, looking at something behind us.

I spun around, whipping my gun out in the process, standing in front of Lori, protecting her and the baby.

'Get Hershel out of here!' I ordered Beth, who obeyed, taking her father somewhere safe.

We shot at the walkers, dropping them one by one, but they kept coming, filling up the spaces.

Maggie, T-Dog and Carol came running over to help us.

'Daddy behind you!' I heard Beth cry out.

I cast an eye over to Hershel who whacked a walker with his crutches, following his daughter.

I sighed in relief and turned back to my assignment, a little too late.

A walker launched itself onto me, tackling me to the ground.

I struggled with the walker, rolling on top of it and smashing its head in with the butt of my gun.

'Lori over here!' Maggie cried out, motioning for Lori, Carl and I to follow her.

I shook my head, continuing to shoot the walkers with Carol and T-Dog.

'Alicia come on!' Carl tried to take me with him but I shrugged him off.

'No, go and help your mother!'

He looked angry but ran off all the same to a disappointed Maggie.

'The gate is open!' T-Dog cried, running off to try and close it, taking out walkers as he went.

Walkers surrounded the gates where Lori, Maggie and Carl disappeared to.

I shot at them picking them off, leaving the rest for Carol and T-Dog.

I looked to see where Rick, Daryl and Glenn were opening the gate where the prisoners stood.

'Damn it!' I cried out, taking out the last two walkers by the gate.

'No!' I heard Carol cry out, looking to where T-Dog was, a bite taken out of his shoulder.

'Damn it!' I cried out again, shooting the walker behind him.

Carol and T-Dog disappeared through a red door, forgetting that I was there.

'Shit!' I muttered, reloading my gun as the walkers swarming around me.

I shot at them, one by one, without help, I wouldn't make it, but I sure as hell would take as many of those things down with me.

Moments later, Rick, Daryl and Glenn poured in, helping me take out the rest of the walkers.

Glenn rushed over to me, checking that I wasn't bitten or scratched.

'I'm fine,' I brushed him off, running over to where Hershel and Beth were.

'What the hell happened?' Rick demanded, firing a few more rounds into the walkers.

'The gate was open!' Beth replied, clutching at her stomach.

'Where's Lori, Carl?'

'Maggie let Lori and Carl into C block!' Hershel informed him, yelling over the gunshot sounds.

'T-Dog was bit!' Beth cried out.

'Anyone else?'

'Not that I could see!'

'Stay put!' Rick ordered and no one argued, 'Are you okay Alicia?' He called over to me.

'She's not bitten or scratched, she's fine!' Glenn answered for me.

'Someone took an axe or cutters to the chain on the gate!' He added, rushing over to where Rick stood, who turned around and looked at the prisoners.

'You think they did it?'

'Who else?'

The sound of alarms shook that theory immediately.

'Well that couldn't have been them! They're right there!' I yelled to Rick.

Walkers from all around the prison started banging at the gates.

'What the hell is that?'

Rick and Glenn shot at the alarms, while I ran to Hershel and Beth.

'Don't you move! Stay there until we say it's safe! Beth you take care of him!' I told her, 'Have you got your gun?'

She shook her head, I pulled my knife out, handing it to her.

She nodded to me taking it into her hands and standing in front of her father.

'How the hell can this be happening?' I heard Rick yell at the prisoners, gun aimed at his head.

'Woah, woah, woah, it must be the back up generators!' One of them replied.

'Well how'd you turn those on?'

The man stuttered out an answer about 3 alarms connected to a generator, each controlling a part of the prison.

'Come with us!' Rick spat, running off towards where the man said.

* * *

We were back in cell block C, walkers were swarming around the cells, Rick and Daryl had taken them out before I had even raised my gun.

'Lori!' I heard Rick yell in the other room, 'Carl!'

'Rick they're not in there!' I called to him, 'They'll turn up!'

'There's no sign of Lori or anyone,' He told Daryl, 'Somebody is playing games!'

'I'm so up for a game of scrabble right now...' I sighed, getting a stern look from Daryl, 'Sorry.'

'We'll split up and look for the others!' Rick ordered, 'Whoever gets to the generators first, shut them down!'

I was with Rick, Daryl and the man called Oscar.

We ran into the generator room, being chased by a herd of walkers.

Daryl was pushing the door closed, his feet sliding against the force of the walkers.

'No!' I heard Rick cry out and saw a swing of an axe above the control panels.

I ran around the side, to see Rick and one of the prisoners squabbling.

I aimed my gun but Oscar made me lower it, 'You might shoot Rick.'

I nodded, lowering my gun and running off to help Daryl, who threw open the door, kicked the walkers out of the entrance and slamming it shut again. Making sure to lock it.

He nodded to me, and we both ran around to see Oscar holding a gun to Rick, who had his arm out to the man.

'Shoot him!' The prisoner called from behind Rick, 'We can take this place back!'

Oscar hesitated, looking at the both of them.

I pointed my gun at the prisoner and Daryl crept up on Oscar, knife raised.

'What are you waiting for shoot him!' The prisoner called again and Oscar shot it, aiming the gun back at Rick.

Daryl crept closer, ready to pounce.

Oscar flipped the gun around, handing it to Rick, who nodded in gratitude.

Daryl looked at Rick, before standing up straight and taking his crossbow back out.

I moved towards Rick who looked at the controls confused.

'It's these two,' I pointed, turning the handles the opposite way, the alarms droning out and becoming silent.

Rick smiled slightly, before turning serious and ushering us out of the room.

* * *

We made our way back along the corridors, pinning ourselves to the walls when we heard footsteps.

Rick nodded to Oscar who raised his axe, getting ready to swing at the two figures appearing around the corridor.

'Glenn!' I hissed, running to him and throwing my arms around his neck.

They all nodded in greeting to each other before we continued down the corridor, turning and aiming our guns at two walkers eating a body on the ground.

Rick shot them, looking around the corner, before looking at the body.

'No!' I choked out, looking down at what used to be T-Dog.

Daryl leaned down to pick up a piece of cloth that Carol was wearing in her hair.

'No...' I whispered again, slapping my hand to my forehead.

Two of our members, gone.

All because of that stupid prisoner.

I wish I made him suffer, scream.

I would do things to him that even serial killers would have found cruel.

* * *

'Hershel!' I called as we ran back into the yard.

'You didn't find them?' He replied, making his way down the stairs, slowly.

'Thought maybe they would have came back here?'

They shook their heads, 'What about T? Carol?'

'They didn't make it.' Daryl informed them, his voice rougher than usual.

'That doesn't mean the others didn't.' Rick convinced himself, 'We're going back. Daryl and Glenn you go-'

He was cut off by the sound of a gargling baby.

Maggie and Carl opened the gate to cell block C.

Maggie was carrying a baby wrapped in Carl's jacket.

I ran over to the pair, taking the baby from Maggie who buried herself into Glenn's arms.

'Shhh.' I cooed to the baby, rocking them from side to side, 'What is it?'

'It's a girl.' Carl told me, not looking at me.

'Hey there, angel.' I smiled down at the gargling baby.

Rick walked over to us, the axe dropping from his fingers and clattering to the ground.

He zig zagged, looking at Maggie who was crying.

'Where is, where is she?' He demanded.

He stormed back me, Maggie running after him, 'No Rick no!'

Rick started crying, looking at his son.

'Oh no, no no no!' He collapsed to the floor in misery and no one spoke.

Everyone just mourned their friend as Rick did his wife.

* * *

**FINALLLYYYYYYYYY WOOOOOOOOOO!  
**

**If I click backspace I'll have a panic attack and quit for the rest of my life!**

**Well I'll probably be huffy for the next hour and write it after dinner. -_-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ciao**


	4. Daryl and Maggie to the rescue

**Blaaaaa**

**Read and revieww my swans :)**

* * *

Daryl was waving in front of Rick's face.

Rick wasn't blinking, he was breathing heavily, staring at the baby.

'Is he okay?' I asked Daryl, who looked at me and shrugged.

I handed Carl the baby who took it over to Hershel.

'Let me see the baby.' He ordered.

'What are we gonna feed it? Got anything a baby can eat?' Daryl was new to this.

'Look news is, she looks healthy.' He looked at the baby girl, 'But she needs formula and soon or she won't survive.'

'Nope, no way, not her. We're not losing nobody else, I'm going for a run.'

'I'll back you up.' Maggie choked out.

'I'll go too.' Glenn nodded.

'Okay think where we're going, Alicia.' Daryl called me over.

'Yeah?'

'Kid just lost his mom, his dad ain't doing so hot.'

'I'll look after him, don't worry.'

'You two get the fence!' Daryl called to Axel and Oscar, 'If they pile up we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie!' He told them to come on in some language I didn't understand.

Rick stood up abruptly, snatched up his axe and pushed through Maggie's protesting arms.

'Get the gate! Come on, we're gonna lose a life!' Daryl snapped everyone out of it and everyone rushed around listening to our temporary leader.

* * *

'Thought of any names yet?' I asked Carl,

'There's so many, but I think my dad should choose one.' He replied, rocking his baby sister in his arms.

'You're good with her, you know?'

'Earlier today, I was considering leaving this place, going off on my own.'

'What?' I was shocked, 'Why?'

'I didn't want my mom to worry about me anymore, I would come back a month later to prove to her I could take care of myself.'

'That's stupid, she already knew you could take care of yourself.'

'Now I'll never know.' He ignored my comment.

'Hey now, your mom loved you and if there is a heaven up there, she's in it and she's watching over you.'

'Like Sophia, Carol, T-Dog-'

'My mom.'

He looked to me, 'Your mom's still alive, I know she is.'

'I'm not so sure, it's rougher out there than I'd imagined. We lost a third of our group today. To one stupid prisoner.'

'My mom could still be alive.'

'So could Carol and T-Dog, I wish we had just shot them all on sight.'

'Oscar and Axel seem like good people.'

'Yeah but their buddy killed our friends.'

'Not on purpose.'

'So what was he trying to do by unleashing walkers on us? Say hello?'

'You don't need to be so sarcastic.'

'Honey, I speak fluent sarcasm.'

He laughed at that and I laid my head on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry this happened to you.' I mumbled.

'I'm sorry this happened to you too.'

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep on my friend's shoulder.

* * *

The baby's cries startled me from my sleep.

I was now in my cell, Carl had a habit of taking me to my bed.

I scrambled out of bed, making my way to our little cafeteria type room.

Daryl was cooing to the baby, taking her out of Carl's arms, reaching for a bottle that Beth handed him.

'Found the formula, huh?' I asked, yawning.

'Finally woke up, huh?' Carl joked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Daryl smiled at Maggie who smiled back, proud of what they had accomplished.

It was nice seeing a soft side to Daryl as he fed the baby.

'She got a name yet?' He asked Carl.

'Not yet. I was thinking maybe Sophia, but there's Carol too, Andrea,' He looked at me, 'Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or Lori. I don't know.'

'You like that, huh? Little ass kicker.' Everyone smiled at the Daryl's name, 'It's a good name, right? Little ass kicker, you like that huh?'

* * *

**Meh, it was all stuff that didn't include space for my Alicia so it's a short one, sozzle!**

**-Ciao**


	5. Desperation

**This isn't a chapter based off an episode, this is completely and utterly from my brain :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Psst, Alicia.'

'Psst! Alicia!'

I woke with a start, cupping my hands to my eyes to see who the stranger was.

Of course, it was Carl.

'What do you want?' I hissed, careful not to wake up Beth who was asleep in the bunk below.

'I wanna show you something, hurry up.' He smiled, motioning for me to follow him with his head.

'Dude, it's like 4am!' I cried, suddenly becoming aware of how loud I was speaking.

'It's three thirty, actually.' He smiled, tapping his foot impatiently.

'Fine!' I grumbled, throwing my covers off of me and climbing down the ladder.

I mock smiled to him, looking for my hoodie, which was on Beth.

'Shame, I can't.' I smirked, motioning to Beth, 'She's got my hoodie.'

Carl grinned, walking out of sight.

I sighed in relief, about to climb the ladder again when he returned, a blue jumper in his hand.

'Here.' He handed it to me, smiling as I pulled it on.

'Let's get this over with.' I grunted, opening the cell door as quietly as possible.

He led me to the guard tower, the one that Maggie and Glenn often disappeared to.

'Carl, isn't this where-'

'Maggie and Glenn go? Yeah.' He chuckled, not understanding what I was implying.

'Oh okay...' I mumbled, embarrassed.

'Wait why? That's not why I brought you up here.' He stuttered, before bursting out laughing.

'What?' I demanded, getting cranky.

'Your face went bright red,' He kept laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye.

I buried my face into my hands, avoiding eye contact.

'Hey...' He mumbled, his laughter distant in his voice.

I removed my hands, still facing the ground, avoiding his eye.

He used his finger to direct my chin up, looking me in the eyes.

I suddenly felt drawn to him, desperately wanting to be close to him.

He leaned in just as I did, painfully slowly, giving us plenty of time to back out.

'So why did you want to come up here?' I murmured, my head still inching closer to his.

'The stars, are nice up here.' He mumbled back, closer.

'Beautiful...' I added, our lips seconds away from touching...

'ALICIA! CARL! ARE YOU UP THERE?' I heard Carol's voice boom up through the door.

I sighed, pulling away from what could have been.

'Coming!' I called, forcing myself to walk away from Carl, the blue eyed boy.

MY blue eyed boy.

'Alright, Carl, back indoors you go, your father wants to see you.' Carol smiled at the young boy, friendly but sternly.

He nodded, rushing off to meet Rick.

'What's up?' I asked her as we began to walk around the yard.

'Well, Daryl was going to talk to you about this but I figured it would be better coming from a woman.' She looked at me to see if I understood.

'I don't understand? Talk about what?'

Then it hit me, the sudden realization.

'What! No, I don't need to hear about this...' I stuttered, thinking of an escape route, 'My mom already told me!'

'No she didn't, I asked her at the farm when we realized what Maggie and Glenn were up to.' She shook her head at my lies.

'Worth a shot.' I mumbled, giving into her.

'It's just, Rick and Daryl were concerned, you and Carl were spending a lot of time together, you're both 16, so it's completely legal but-'

'Be careful? You don't need to worry about it, my periods haven't even started.' I admitted, blushing.

Carol looked stunned, 'Really? I guess that's a good thing then... but you know that means that you shouldn't-'

'Have sex, yes I know, I had this in PSE before the apocalypse.'

She nodded, 'At least you know, Daryl was completely against you two doing anything but Rick and everyone else understands that you're both teenagers and it's not exactly safe out there, every day could be your last so-'

'Yolo.' I mumbled, chuckling under my breath.

Carol was confused, 'Yolo?' She said slowly.

'You only live once, Carrie used to say that a lot.' I smiled, remembering my best friend.

'Oh okay then, well at least you understand, now go back to bed, it's 4am.' Carol ordered, friendliness wiped off her face.

I laughed at Carl and I's discussion in my cell, 'Got it ma'am,' I saluted, heading back to my cell.

'I get it dad, don't worry about it.' I heard Carl's voice carry from his cell.

I laughed again, imagining how Rick and his conversation went.

'Okay Carl, get some sleep.' I heard Rick say.

Shit, I had to pass him in the corridor.

I nodded awkwardly to him as he passed, I could have sworn he winked.

Oh Rick...

* * *

After tossing and turning for the millionth time, I finally gave in to consciousness, tearing myself away from my beloved bunk.

Beth was still sound asleep.

In.

My.

Hoodie.

Looks like Carl ain't getting his jumper back anytime soon.

'She ain't doing anythin' with that boy!' I heard Daryl yell in the main room.

'She can do what she wants, you're not her father!' Carol shrieked back.

I'd never heard them argue before.

'She's a fucking child!'

'She's 16!'

'Don't count for nothing.' He grumbled, coming into my cell, 'You stay away from that boy, you hear me?'

'We're friends Daryl.' I waved him off with a smile.

'You're wearing his jumper.'

'Beth's got mine,' I nodded towards the blonde girl.

Daryl grunted before leaving the cell. I heard the door to the yard slam shut.

I awkwardly shuffled into the room, where Glenn, Maggie, Carol and Rick were sitting at the table.

'Morning.' Carol smiled at me.

Maggie winked and Glenn grinned as if to say 'I knowwww!'

Rick just ate his powdered eggs, a sign of amusement on his face.

'Don't start.' I laughed at them, plopping myself down next to Maggie.

'Can't sleep?' She stroked my hair, Carol handing me a plate of mush.

They all watched me, waiting for me to bite into my food.

I sighed, taking a forkful and chewing with a sarcastic smile plastered on my face.

'You're too skinny, Alicia, can't blame us for wanting to see you eat.' Glenn had his worry face on, he worried too damn much.

'Maybe she's anorexic?' Carl suggested, walking across the room and sitting beside his dad.

'It's possible, we'll get Hershel to look at her later.' Carol placed a plate of eggs in front of him, which he hungrily dove into.

'Why can't you eat like Carl?' Glenn sighed, looking from both of us.

'You calling me fat, boy?' Carl said, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

Glenn laughed, 'If you're fat then I'm obese!'

We all chuckled happily, discussing everything as if there wasn't a world full of flesh eating monsters out there trying to eat us.

'Hey!' Daryl stormed in, furious, 'What did I say about staying away from him!' He looked at me, fire in his eyes.

'Calm down Daryl...' Carol went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off.

'Stay away from her.' He spat at Carl, glaring at Rick and dragging me away from the rest of them.

'Daryl stop!' I demanded, tugging my arm from his grip, 'You're not the boss of me!'

He looked livid, as if he was about to smack me across the face.

'Don't you look at me like that!' I yelled at him, stomping my feet, 'I'm not your daughter, so let me live the rest of my life, the way I want to!' I put emphasis on the 'I'.

Returning to the table, I stole a glance at where I left Daryl, he was no where to be seen.

Sighing, I continued the conversation about 'Desperate Housewives' that we had left off.

* * *

I stared, my mouth gaping open, at Beth.

'I can't help it!' She suddenly cried out, irritated by my stare.

'Are. You. Kidding. Me?' I stuttered, shocked at what just left her lips.

'No, there's nothing wrong with it, age doesn't matter in love.' She swooned, picturing her sweetheart.

'Daryl though? Seriously?'

'His muscly arms and his rugged-' She started, her eyes turning glassy.

'Eugh no! I don't wanna hear this!' I grumbled, climbing off the bed.

'You sounded just like him!' Now she was gaping at me.

'Yeah, okay, I'm off now, have fun Sleeping Beauty!' I saluted, hurrying out of the room away from Crazy Beth.

'Jeez you'd imagine fangirls following him around.'

I made my way towards Carl's room, knocking on the wall to announce my presence.

'Come in.' I heard him say, the rustling of his comics disappearing to under his bed.

Pushing the gate open, I stepped inside, leaning against the cold wall.

'Hey,' I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around my waist.

He sighed, jumping out of his bunk and coming over to me.

I stood up straight, dropping my arms to my sides, in curiosity.

He placed his hands on my stomach, feeling my ribs through the jumper and tank top, before putting his hands under the jumper to get a better feel of my waist.

His hand hadn't quite touched my skin but it burned for him to, it furiously wanted to feel his hands slide across my milky body.

I snapped out of my daze, putting my hand on top of his, gesturing for him to relax.

Which he did, he withdrew his hand and brought it to my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as he went.

'So, did Rick speak to you about the same thing Carol spoke to me about?' I asked, not making very much sense in my words.

'Depends on what she spoke to you about.' He winked, making my face go red.

'Oh, uhm, just-' I stuttered, his hands were under my shirt at my hips.

Not a big deal.

Just the hips.

I whimpered, not sure about what was going to happen next.

He grinned at my unhappiness, removing his hands from my hips and placing one on my back and the other slowly entwined with my hand hung loosely at my side.

* * *

'Ouch! Daryl you're hurting me!' I exclaimed, in pain.

Daryl had stormed into the room seconds later to growl and grab us both by the forearm.

'Shut up.' He hissed, dragging us into the main room where the others were.

'What's going on?' Maggie demanded, rushing over and unhooking his hold on Carl and I, hugging me close to her.

'These two, a little too close for comfort.' He glared at me and then Carl.

Maggie laughed, squeezing me and looking at her boyfriend Glenn.

'Leave them be, Daryl.' Carol sighed, tired of Daryl's interruptions.

'I don't want any more babies around here.' He glared at Carol now.

I choked, blurting out, 'Babies? You expect-' I didn't feel so good, is that why Daryl was so against Carl and I?

He suddenly looked awkward, 'You weren't going to do any of that?'

I laughed lightly, 'Daryl, I'm not that easy, plus I just wouldn't be ready.'

Oh how open we were with the entire group.

'Okay, fine, do what you want, but no babies.' He warned me and then Carl.

I chuckled nodding, watching him go out the door to the yard.

Carl nodded his head for me to follow him, which I did.

* * *

Back in Carl's cell, he turned to me sheepishly, before asking, 'So you wouldn't do any of that?'

I shifted awkwardly, looking at the cement floor, 'I'm not ready for any of that.'

'Any of what?'

'Well, sex really.' I muttered, blushing furiously.

'How about this?' He murmured, crossing the room and pulling me to him.

His lips crashed to mine, pressing me close against him, his hands on my hips again.

I responded to the kiss almost immediately, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Our lips danced together almost magically, sparks flying everywhere like they did in the movies.

Of course I was only imagining that.

We broke apart, panting, our foreheads pressed against each others.

'So how was that for you?' I asked him, breathless.

'Pretty damn amazing.' He smirked, bringing my lips back to his once more.

* * *

**So how was that? Want some more of these chapters, my own thangs and stuff (- get it?)  
**

**Sorry this was so late, it kept deleting itself and I've trying to memorize an A4 page of French work.**

**hgdvehcfrnfhufgyesnfn**

**Alright! Thanks for reading guys!**

**-Rachel x**


	6. How I never thought I'd see you again

**Sorry for the wait everybody, I've lost inspiration lately, but I'm working on it.**

**Plus I may have to take a month's break for my exams :/**

**Sorry!**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

_The red hair against the dark brown._

_The emerald green eyes against the deep blue._

_My boy against my boy._

_Sam against Carl._

_Sam, the pushy considerate._

_Carl, the sweet pushover._

_Both would protect me with their lives._

_Sam could be dead, he could be a walker._

_Yet how can I find it so hard to decide?_

* * *

'SAM!' I screeched, startling myself from my slumber.

Beth fell out of bed below me, she clearly got a fright.

'What the hell? Alish are you okay?' She sounded irritated but concerned as she pulled herself up off the ground.

'Yeah. Bad dream.' I murmured, rubbing my eyes and climbing down the ladder.

I staggered out of the cell, only half awake, stumbling into Carl.

'Oh Sorry,' I said shyly, things were awkward since we kissed.

'It's fine, I heard you scream, you okay?' He had no emotion on his face. He was probably jealous that I yelled some other guys name.

I nodded, trying to avoid talking to him.

'Who was he?'

'No one.'

An unsettling silence filled the air and I uncomfortably shifted from leg to leg.

'Was he your boyfriend?'

'Yes.' I muttered, softly, 'He moved away when I was 14.'

'Sam, as in, red haired Sam?' He asked curiously, coming closer to me.

'Yeah...'

'Did you love him?'

'Yes.'

'Do you still love him?'

'...Yes.' It took me a while to answer, how could I tell him that every night before the apocalypse I cried over him, I cried myself to sleep, clutching a jumper of his to remember his smell, that the background of my phone used to be us, that when I wasn't with him, I was on the phone to him, that when he moved, I lost everything.

'Do you love me?'

I didn't answer. I know I didn't love Carl, I couldn't, we barely knew each other and we weren't even dating.

Yet I fell for Randall... Although his shaggy blacky brown hair reminded me of Sam's natural hair colour and the goofy smile reminded me of the same grin Sam used to have.

'I'll take that as a no.' He said, hurt in his voice.

'We aren't even dating, love isn't just a word to me, it means something to me.'

'So it doesn't mean something to me?' He demanded, getting angry.

'Okay, I'm sorry for being in love with my ex-boyfriend,' I yelled at him, balling my fists up as I spoke, 'God, I must be a right bitch!'

I slapped him across the face, closing the cell door and collapsing back into my bunk, hearing Beth whistle underneath me.

'So tell me about Sam?' She inquired from the lower bunk.

'He was perfect,' I sighed, imagining the boy, 'He had bright red hair, he was tall, about 6ft last time I saw him.'

'Damn that's tall.'

'He was older than me, by a year. Made me feel special that he picked me over all the other girls.'

'Sounds cute.'

'I don't know if he's even alive, that's what kills me. He moved here, Georgia, but I don't know where.'

'Maybe one day we'll find him, Glenn and Maggie are going on a run, ask if you can look for traces of people when you're down there and go with them?'

'Good idea!' I cried, suddenly excited.

I could see Sam, MY Sam!

'Tell me more about him.'

I took a deep breath before describing everything about the boy that I could remember, I just wish I could see him one more time...

* * *

'Hey Maggie!' I chirped, scuttling over to where the woman stood.

'Hey Lia,' She smiled, piling some gas canisters into the trunk of the car.

'Can I come on the run with you and Glenn? I need to get outside these fences!' I cried, dramatically.

'Sure, sure, tell Daryl that you're coming and say bye to Carl.' She winked, unsettling my stomach as I stomped off to see Daryl.

'DARYL!' I called into the cell block, the man with the crossbow hurrying down the steps to my aid.

'What's up? You okay? Did Carl hurt you?' He growled, angrily.

'No, no, I'm going on the run with Glenn and Maggie.' I told him, hurrying off to my cell to get my rucksack.

I dragged my bag full of stuff out into the main room, I hadn't unpacked since that time on the farm, everything was still in there.

Except my gun, it was in a holster at my right side, a knife in a small utility belt at my side and of course, my swiss army knife in my bra, just in case.

I avoided eye contact with the boy sitting next to Daryl.

'Alright, I'm off, see you guys in a few hours.' I waved, exiting the cell block and out into the yard.

'Alicia!' I heard Carl's voice call me back.

He hugged me briefly, nodding to me, his eyes telling me to be careful.

I nodded back, my eyes telling him that I would be.

Running off to Maggie, I climbed into the backseat, relaxing for the journey ahead.

* * *

We arrived outside a large store, Glenn hurrying out and rummaging in the back of the car while Maggie and I checked the perimeter for walkers.

'Clear,' We both told him quietly, not wanting to change that status.

'Hey.' Maggie poked Glenn in the ribs, and kissing him when she got his attention.

He smirked before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

'Eugh, let's just get this on with...'

'We don't do that when you and Carl kiss.' Glenn joked, returning to scavenging the car, pulling out a pair of bolt cutters.

He approached the chains on the doors, cutting them off effortlessly and opening the door.

We all ducked as a flock of birds flew out.

We recovered, laughing slightly.

'Glenn get that duck.' Maggie smiled, ordering him.

'What?'

'Get that duck.'

'Are you serious?' He laughed from inside the store.

'Yeah, a kid growing up in a prison could use some toys.'

I chuckled lightly, entering the store and looking for some stuff to steal.

I picked up a basket, replicating what my mom used to do when she took me shopping.

She looked at everything seriously before deciding whether she wanted it or not.

It made me laugh slightly, before remembering that my mom was most likely dead.

I collected up some toys, some tissues, shampoo, soap, all that jazz. I even picked up as many razors as I could, the women would be estatic.

I stopped in the female care section, looking at contents of pads and tampons.

I was worried, I felt like something must be wrong with me.

'Alicia let's go!' I heard Maggie call, I unzipped my rucksack throwing some of both into it, maybe the others might need it.

I approached the doorway, seeing an unwelcome guest through the window.

'Merle...' I heard Glenn blurt out in disbelief.

Merle laughed, dropping his gun and walking forward with his hands in the air.

'Back the hell off!' Maggie ordered him and he slowed his pace.

'Okay honey!' He seemed cheerful that he might find his brother.

'You made it.' Glenn was shocked, as if he thought Merle was in fact dead all along.

'Is my brother alive?' He asked, showing some sort of humanity in his voice, 'Huh?'

'Yeah.'

Merle sighed happily, 'Hey, you uh, take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened in Atlanta. No hard feelings.'

Glenn motioned to the knife attached to where Merle's right arm used to be.

'Oh yeah? You like that?' He chuckled, waving it in the air, 'Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool huh?'

'We'll tell Daryl you're here, and he'll come out to meet you.' Glenn stated, not much of a promise in his voice.

'Hey hey now, just, hold up,' Merle staggered closer to Glenn, who held his arm out motioning for him to back off, 'The fact that we found each other, is a miracle, come on now, you can trust me.'

'You trust us.' Glenn spat, not lowering his gun, 'You stay here.'

Merle didn't seem to like that much, he laughed a short humourless laugh.

He yanked a gun out of his trousers, screaming out, shooting the car window out and ducking behind the side.

Glenn ran around the side where I saw his face screw up with anger.

'Hold up buddy, hold up.'

'Let go of her!' Glenn yelled, getting angry.

I was fuming, I tore my gun from the back of my jeans, taking the safety off and appearing by Glenn's side, aiming the gun at Merle.

'Well if it isn't little Alicia, mmm, you used to be a lot younger when I last saw you.' He looked me up and down as if I were a piece of candy.

I grunted, I didn't like the way he looked at me.

'Put the guns in the side of the car, or she gets it.'

Maggie whimpered and I obeyed immediately, putting my gun inside the broken window alongside Glenn's.

'Now, we're gonna go for a little drive.'

'We're not going back to our camp.' I said shortly, I couldn't risk Hershel, Beth, Carl, Little Ass Kicker's life. I couldn't.

'We're going somewhere else.' Merle stated, before yelling 'GET IN THE CAR GLENN.'

I moved to get in the car with him but Merle clicked his tongue not wanting me to move.

He shoved Maggie in the front of the car beside Glenn.

He knew that they wouldn't drive off without me so he took me by the arm, leading me into the back of the minivan.

I whined against his grip, I didn't like having his hands on me.

* * *

_His red hair swept across my face as he moved to kiss my neck, holding me to him as if he never wanted to let go._

_'Sam...' I mumbled, tightening my fists around his colourful locks, 'Stop.'_

_'You know you want it just as much as I do.' He pulled away to look at me._

_'No, we're too young, I'm not ready.' _

_He accepted it, nodding curtly, before breaking into a smile and pulling me into his arms, where we started watching the notebook._

_My favourite romantic movie._

_His least favourite._

_Maybe I was ready... Maybe I could give myself up to him._

_Only time would tell._

* * *

We were put into different rooms, Maggie and I got put into the same room whereas Glenn was in another.

Maggie was crying and I wanted to reach out and help her, I wanted to talk to her but the duct tape and the ropes wouldn't let me.

I could only comfort her with my eyes.

Like how I spoke to Carl.

And Sam.

* * *

**Lalalalala, finally! Wooooo!  
**

**I'll try and get a few written before my prelims start, wish me luck!**

**- Rachel x**


	7. Character explanation - Sam

**This is about the character, Sam.**

**His full name is, Samuel Darren Coast.**

**He met Alicia at that party she went to with Carrie, they soon became close friends, eventually leading to a relationship.**

**Sam was based on a real life character.**

**Basically, I had a group of friends, eventually meeting this Sam boy, who took an interest to me.**

**He has purple hair and is a loose cannon.**

**Something I liked about him.**

**We soon started to like each other and he told me he loved me, a feeling I didn't share.**

**He moved on, continuing to flirt with me and make me fall for him.**

**We both moved on, he's still out there, I know he is.**

**I just don't know where anymore.**

**All I have left, is a lingering memory of what could have been.**

**So I put him into the story, with Alicia.**

**Except I made him a little less of a player, without the smoking and the alcohol he was addicted to.**

**Yes, Alicia is going to be with him for now.**

**Who knows if she'll end up with him.**

**Oh I know if she will ;)**

**But you don't!**

**Muahahah!**

**-Rachel x**


	8. Do I know you?

**So I've changed the rating to M.**

**Hope that's okay!**

**I'll put a '*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~' line when an M rated scene is coming up if I can remember!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Maggie whimpered as Merle and Glenn's conversation ran through the walls.

They were talking about her, about the 'farmer's daughter'.

They'd removed the duct tape, keeping us tied firmly to a chair.

'You don't scare easy do you?' I heard Merle whisper to Glenn, 'I like that.'

'Now, I wanna know where my brother is!' He demanded.

Maggie and I heard Glenn's grunts of protest, making her burst into tears.

'I wanna know, where the Sheriff is!' He barked, before grunting in pain.

I guess Glenn was fighting back.

We heard Merle's fists connect with Glenn's face.

Coward, fighting someone who was held down.

'I wanna know where your hiding! Where your camp is, and I wanna know now!'

Merle's fist kept on hitting, Maggie was in hell listening to her boyfriend's cries of pain.

If only we could get out of here.

Help him.

* * *

'ALRIGHT! I WANT YOU TO IMAGINE HOW I FELT FIGHTING MY WAY OFF THAT ROOF!' Merle burst into Glenn's room once again.

We heard the moans and gurgles of a walker.

'GO GET HIM BOY!' Merle shouted as if it were a dog.

'NO!' I cried out, hearing Glenn and the walker's squabble.

The rattling of rails and the cracks of a wooden table colliding with a body echoed through into our room.

The repeated sound of smacking a chair against the wall drove Maggie over the edge.

She started fighting against the ropes, pleading with whoever was listening to stop.

I shook my head, 'It's no use.'

It was silent for a few seconds, Maggie had noticed, alert.

We heard Glenn's cry, as if he was in pain.

'No!' Maggie sobbed, and I joined in.

Glenn was bitten, a happy meal for our little walker friend.

One cry, that's all we heard.

We guessed that he had killed the walker afterwards, not making the situation any easier.

* * *

The door suddenly burst open.

A handsome main stepping in, closing it behind him.

He walked towards Maggie, taking no attention of me.

He pulled a knife out, making Maggie shake in terror.

He cut the restraints, letting Maggie loose.

'May I?' He nodded to a free chair in front of her.

She nodded slightly, crossing her arms.

I heard the creaks of protest coming from the wooden chair, it didn't like being pushed like that.

'We'll take you back to your people and explain that this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are, we'll drive you there.'

'Bullshit.' I muttered, finally catching his attention.

He looked as if questioning me.

'You get the answer, kill us and proceed to our camp, killing our group.'

'I give you my word.'

'Doesn't mean anything to me, or us.'

'I wanna talk to Glenn.' Maggie stated, drawing us from our bickering.

'I can't allow that. Your people are dangerous, handcuffed my man to a roof. Forced him to cut off his own hand.'

'I don't know anything about that.'

'You just tell us where they are, we'll bring them here. They'll be safe I promise.'

I scoffed, now with the promises?

Maggie looked away.

'No?'

She turned her face completely away from the man, looking at the wall that divided her and Glenn.

'Fine, let's try something else. Stand up please.'

She didn't listen, staying seated.

He leaned over the table, the creaking chair protesting as he did so.

'Stand up.' He ordered, friendliness gone from his voice.

She considered it before kicking her chair behind her and rising.

'Take off your shirt.'

'Don't do it Maggie!' I cried out, getting a silencing look from the man.

'No.' Maggie was stern.

'Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glenn's hand in here.'

She threw her black shirt from her body, clearly feeling insecure being in front of this man.

'Go on.' The man nodded, as if he were in a strip club.

She fumbled with her bra clasp, pulling it off and throwing it to the ground.

She covered herself with her arms, near to tears.

'Stop it!' I cried out, 'Take me instead!'

He looked to me, scanning my body before nodding.

'Alicia no!' Maggie cried out, 'Let him take me!'

The man rose, making his way to behind Maggie, kicking her overturned chair out of the way.

He took his utility belt off, throwing it onto the chair he was previously sitting on.

She whimpered as his hand tangled in her hair.

I was livid. Take me! I pleaded in my mind, I didn't want to see this happen to Maggie.

He slammed her against the table, her cries of shock bouncing around the room.

'You aren't gonna talk?'

'Do whatever you're gonna do and go to hell.'

He removed her hair from her face, stroking her back before stepping away from her.

'Take me.' I whispered, begging the man.

He left Maggie's side, removing my restraints and taking me by the arm.

'I'll be back for you.' He nodded to Maggie.

He pulled me outside the room, taking me down a hallway.

He was showing me the way, he was going to kill me, I wouldn't be allowed to remember.

He handed me to a guard.

'Take her to my room.' He ordered the guard who nodded, taking my arm.

'Of course, Governor.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'To his room.'

'Please just let me go.'

'I can't do that. I'm sorry.'

He threw me into a room, a very nice room.

'Help yourself to anything, a shower, whatever you want. I'll be outside if you need anything.'

I wandered around the room, inspecting the surroundings.

My eyes caught something familiar, my rucksack.

I all but ran to it, checking the contents.

My weapons were gone but everything else was there, no knife, no gun, my swiss army knife was still there.

I slipped it in the front of the bag.

I couldn't risk him finding it.

The razors were there. I guess they didn't find them a great weapon.

I took one, contemplating slitting my wrists with them but decided against it.

Instead I walked to the bathroom and ran a shower.

If I was going to die, I wanted to look like the old me.

* * *

I had shaved my legs and underarms.

I didn't bother about the one other place, I just pleaded that he wouldn't kill me while I was naked.

That would be humiliating...

I stuffed the razor back in the back, in a different spot. It could be mine if I returned to the prison.

I helped myself to some food, towel drying my hair as I went.

I used 4 towels, just to piss him off.

My hair was partially dry when I ran my brush through it, sourcing some men's deodorant and aftershave.

I put both on, making myself smell nice.

I brushed my teeth with a squeaky clean finger, making sure to rub his toothbrush on soap after I did so.

I sniffed my hair, I guess the shampoo was scented of apples.

I sifted through my rucksack, looking for clean clothes which I threw on.

Once I was done, I looked myself in the mirror.

I looked like me, the old me, except a few years older.

I guess that was something...

Right?

* * *

I heard a door open, and he was there.

The Governor.

'You clean up nice.' He murmured, staying by the door.

I crossed my arms like Maggie had in the room.

'Are they together?'

'Yes, and the girl told us where the camp was.'

'You're lying, she wouldn't do that.'

'If we had a gun to your boyfriend's head would you?'

I pictured Sam, a gun to his head.

Of course I would have given it up.

We heard the door creak open behind him and a blonde woman appearing behind it.

The man moved out of the way for me to see her.

'Mom?'

* * *

**DUNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**- Rachel x**


	9. Black and White

**The last two chapters were quite long so here's a short filler chapter.**

* * *

Holding onto my boyfriend was the best thing in the world.

Kissing my boyfriend was the best thing in the world.

Talking to my boyfriend was the best thing in the world.

Seeing Carl's glares across the room was not the best thing in the world.

He'd have to get used to it.

Not my fault that I don't love him.

I love Sam.

That's just how it's gonna be.

Sam thinks I love them both.

Carl knows I love Sam.

I know I love Sam.

I know I don't love Carl.

Beth plays with Judith across the room beside Carl.

Carl named his baby sister, Judith, after our 3rd grade teacher.

Ugh, sure make her sound like a 50 year old teacher.

I called her Jodie, similar to Judith, but not as ancient.

It was late, I was tired.

Sam led me to my room, kissing me goodnight and walking off to the cell that he shared with Carl.

How awkward.

I just hope they don't kill each other in their sleep.

* * *

I crawled out of bed, making my way into the main room of the prison, the one we called the 'living room.'

No one was there.

I checked my cell for Beth.

No one was there.

I even went into the cafeteria, where I picture Carol making powdered eggs.

No one was there.

I checked all the other cells but they were empty.

Had they all abandoned me?

I made my way into the yard.

Everyone was leaning over a body.

A walker lay a few feet away from it.

Blood oozing from its head.

I approached the body.

My hands flew to my mouth and no sound came out.

No one said anything.

I felt like I was in an old black and white movie with no sound.

No feet scraping across the gravel.

Nothing.

All I saw, was the boy on the ground.

MY boy.

My Sam.

* * *

**Erm, so. Don't hate me.**

**For the cliff hanger.**

**- Rachel x**


	10. Nightmares make you blind

**Soz about cliff hanger.**

* * *

I sat up, sweat running down my forehead like water.

'It was just a dream, just a dream.' I told myself, still panicking.

I ran out into the main room, scanning the groups confused faces as I looked for Sam.

'Where's Sam?' I asked no one in particular.

'Right here.' He came up behind me, hugging me from behind.

I turned around and pushed my face to his, ignoring the 'awww' from Maggie and Beth.

Carol didn't look too happy. She still wanted me and Carl.

Thank god Carl wasn't awake yet.

I pushed away from Sam, suddenly irritated by his grasp on me.

I slammed my cell door behind me, pulling the blanket down to give me privacy.

Why was I so damn cranky?

I looked for my hoodie.

Of course, Beth still fucking has it.

I felt guilty, why was I being such a bitch?

Then I realized.

Pulling down my underwear I confirmed my suspicion.

I had FINALLY started my period.

Thank god for me getting those pads.

I took one from my rucksack, throwing the bag onto my bunk and pulling the wrappings off the pad.

I stuck it on my underwear, pulling my pants back up and throwing the wrappings into a plastic bag that Beth and I used to put rubbish in.

Oh.

My.

God.

I was technically a woman now.

Not a girl.

That make me happy, I was just like all the other females in the group, except Judith of course.

* * *

'You sure you're okay?' Sam asked me later on in my cell.

'Yeah I'm fine.' I smiled at him, trying not to get irritated by his constant question.

I cried out, clutching my stomach.

Sam looked alarmed but I waved him off.

Damn cramps. I liked it better before all this shit.

Sam seemed to catch on, pulling me into his arms and chuckling lightly, much to my annoyance.

I saw Maggie storm past the cell. I jumped off my bunk, falling to the ground.

I screamed in agony.

I guess I had forgotten about my leg.

Sam jumped off beside me, helping me up and letting me lean on him.

Tears started pouring down my cheeks, horrific pain shooting through my leg.

'I'm okay. I'm okay.' I reassured Sam, who didn't see convinced.

'I'm okay-'

And that's when it went black.

* * *

I was on a bed that we used as our 'doctors office'.

It had a single bed with a chair beside it for Hershel to use.

Then was a filing cabinet with all the medical supplies.

Hershel had made me a cast by putting a bandage on it, then 4 pieces of wood, keeping my leg straight to heal, followed by a final wrapping of bandage.

Carol and Axel had made me makeshift crutches because I wouldn't need them forever, like Hershel.

They had gotten 4 thick metal poles, melting them to make the crutches, then using a large piece of wood surrounded by a pillow on each one.

They were stable. I was told that Carl had tried them out for me.

Hershel and I had challenged each other to a race when I had gotten the hang of it.

He had left to go and talk some sense into Glenn who was getting ready to go somewhere.

God knows where.

Sam had sat with me for hours, reading a book to me.

He was cut off by me staring at him.

'What?' He asked, suspiciously.

'Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?'

He smirked, putting the book down and sitting next to me on the bed.

'Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?'

'Hot.'

'Sexy.'

'Pretty.'

'I'm pretty am I?' He grinned, lowering his face to mine.

I pulled his body down to lean over mine, his lips dancing with mine, sparks flying everywhere.

One of his hands was under my shirt at my hip while his other stopped him from collapsing on me.

Both my hands were around his neck, clinging to him.

We both knew where this was headed.

And I didn't want to stop him.

I was ready.

But it just had to happen at a certain time of the month.

'We can't.' I huffed between kisses.

'I know.' He understood why, but it didn't stop him from attacking my mouth with his.

Nothing would stop us.

Except maybe gunshots.

* * *

Sam was up, pulling his gun out, commanding me to stay put.

'Like hell I will!' I demanded, reaching for my crutches.

He pulled them out of my reach, putting them further away.

'No.' He simply said, running out to follow Maggie who had Judith in her hands.

Maggie ran to me, placing the baby into my arms and running to fetch guns.

Shit, I'm stuck with the baby.

I cooed to her, trying to console the crying baby.

Damn it, I was stuck. I couldn't use my crutches with one hand and I couldn't hop with a baby.

I gritted my teeth and put pressure on my broken leg.

I hobbled up the stairs and put Judith in her bed, taking her back down and placing her out of view of the door.

'Shhh.' I grabbed my crutches and locked the cell door behind me, followed by every other door in my way.

I was shot at immediately when I reached the outdoors, but I didn't care.

I left my crutches by the door and pulled out my gun.

It hurt like hell to walk.

It was if someone was stabbing me when I moved.

But I needed to help.

The Governor and his men were in the fields outside the prison, a van was in our outer yard, piling walkers into the space.

Hershel was in there.

'No!' I cried out, shooting a man down from the watch tower, taking pleasure in the splatter he created, meeting the ground.

Axel was already on the ground, a bullet to the head, I noted.

Rick was outside the prison, by the lake, fighting off walkers.

Glenn suddenly appeared in the field, stopping to get Hershel into the car, Michonne helping him.

The van didn't leave the field, but the Governor left, deciding he had caused enough damage.

Breaking down the first set of our gates.

We only had the second ones left.

Vulnerable.

* * *

**So... yeah... Chapter ten...**

**Okay then.**

**- Rachel x**


	11. Leaving again?

**Seriously, the 5th I've written today.**

**I'm saving them so I can upload when I'm off on study-leave!**

**Enjoy! (Whenever this is out)**

* * *

Back to bed rest of course, I wasn't told off for leaving Judith in her box and keeping her out of harms way.

'This isn't fair!' I wailed as Carl fixed my makeshift cast.

'You messed it up in the first place, grit your teeth and bare it.'

Tough love, that was Carol's technique.

I chewed on my knuckle as the pain shot up my leg.

I growled, Second time I had to get this damn cast on.

It was my fault. If if I had just stayed in my cell I wouldn't have pushed the wood out of place and fucked up my cast.

'Just be happy we don't have to rebreak it.'

I hissed, rebreaking it would hurt like a bitch.

Almost as bad as when I first broke it.

'GET BACK HERE!' I heard Hershel yell.

I hadn't heard Hershel yell like that before.

'I'm done.' Carol handed me my crutches and left the cell.

I stood up, steadying myself with them and hobbling out into the room just as Rick left it. Carl following after him.

* * *

'IT'S ANDREA!' I heard someone yell, everyone running out into the yard.

I followed behind as fast as I could.

Which was still incredibly slow.

I saw Rick push my mom to the ground, tearing her bag off and throwing it away.

'RICK YOU ASSHOLE!' I whacked him with my right crutch in the back.

'ALICIA BACK OFF!' Daryl barked at me.

'So fucking glad you're back.' I spat at him, helping my mom to her feet.

'What happened to you?' She asked, gesturing to my leg.

'Broke it jumping out the window.'

'Could've used the door.'

'Too dangerous.'

'Thanks for the note.'

'No problem.'

Thus ended our awkward conversation.

* * *

My mom ran to Carol who embraced her in a tight hug.

Nice to know some people are right bitches.

'Hey Rick, wanna explain something to me?' I started, getting a warning glance from Daryl, 'You let this son of a bitch right here.' I pointed at Merle, 'Have a gun and he kidnapped three of your group. But you ABANDON my mom and she's not allowed in.'

Rick looked at me, if only eyes could be daggers.

'Wanna explain how that's okay? That's my fucking mom! The only family I have left, how would you feel if that was Carl or Lori!' I spat at him, stooping low to bring his wife into this.

He looked livid, marching up to me and raising his fist.

'Hey!' Daryl grabbed him, 'What's the matter with you!' He spat at me.

I smiled sweetly, 'Stay the fuck away from my mom or I'll kill your brother in his sleep.'

Merle looked unsettled by that thought.

'Hershel oh my god.' My mom noticed his missing leg, 'I can't believe this.' She looked around the room, 'Where's Shane?'

Rick shook his head.

'and Lori?'

'She had a girl, Lori didn't survive.' Hershel answered her question.

'Neither did T-Dog.' Maggie stated.

'I'm so sorry.' Her eyes landed on Carl, 'Carl...' She looked at him, sympathy in his eyes.

'Rick... I' She moved towards Rick who refused to look at her.

'You all live here?'

'Here and the cell block.' Glenn told her.

'There?' She pointed to the open door, 'Well can I go in?'

'I won't allow that.' Rick stood in her way.

'I'm not an enemy, Rick.'

'We had that field in the courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up.'

'He said you fired first...'

'Well he's lying.'

'He killed an inmate who survived in here.' Hershel mentioned Axel.

'We liked him, he was one of us.' Daryl added.

'I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shootout.'

'That was days ago.' Glenn had no emotion in his voice.

'I told you, I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?' She demanded to Michonne.

'Nothing.' She replied simply.

'I don't get it, I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd-man out?'

'He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us-' Glenn started.

'With his finger on the trigger.' She pointed to Merle, 'Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?'

'I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done, but I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out!'

'There's nothing to work out.' Rick spat, 'We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will.'

'We can settle this.'

'Enough!' I cried, 'Stop it! You used to be friends! Partners! So get your head out your asses and stop being assholes!'

I hobbled away, my crutches clicking through the silence.

I made my way up the steps and picked up Judith, rocking her in my arms.

'I couldn't leave without meeting Little Ass Kicker.' My mom appeared at the top of the stairs, 'May I hold her?'

I smiled, passing the baby into her arms.

'Let me guess. Daryl named her Ass Kicker?'

'Mhm.' I nodded, laughing lightly.

'That's not really her name?'

'Judith, I think she sounds 50 years old.'

'Shame she ain't your baby then.'

'Pfft, you wish you were a Grandmother.'

'Oh god, I'm not that old, no thank you!'

We laughed for a while before the silence reappeared.

'Are you leaving?'

'Yeah.'

I left it at that, I wouldn't try to make her stay.

'Stay alive.' I ordered.

'Haven't died yet.'

* * *

They returned my mom's weapons and her bag. They even let her take a car back this time.

I saw Sam putting stuff into the trunk of the car.

'What are you doing?' I asked him, curiously.

'I'm leaving.' He told me, sheepishly.

'What!' I exploded, hobbling towards him, 'No you can't leave me!'

'You'll be fine here! You have Maggie, Beth, Carl.' I hissed when he mentioned Carl's name.

'I need you.'

'My mom needs me, my step-dad too.'

I refuse to cry, I refuse to cry.

'Shit.' I muttered, unable to wipe away my tears.

Sam did, he wiped them away before taking me in his arms.

'I'll be okay.'

'You better.'

'I'll won't forget you.'

'You better not.'

'No girl will compare to you.'

'You're still my boyfriend, you're not allowed to even look at other girls.'

'Alicia...'

'Don't say it, I know.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

He leaned down to kiss me.

I threw my crutches down, standing on both legs.

Carol can fix me up again, I don't care.

I pulled his face to mine, kissing him passionately.

We didn't stop until someone coughed.

It was my mom, behind me, her arms open.

I turned around and fell into them, hugging her close to me.

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us?' She asked me.

I considered it. Living with the Governor again...

My mom and my Sam.

'I'll get my things.'

She nodded, waiting for my return.

* * *

'What are you doing?' Beth demanded when I started packing my things.

'Packing?'

'Why are you leaving?'

'To be with my boyfriend and my mom?'

'But it's not fair!'

'Sorry.' I mumbled, moving my belongings from the drawers and putting them in my rucksack.

'Wait.' She called when I pushed past her.

She hugged me tightly to her, kissing me when I pulled away.

It was like the kiss that Carrie gave me before she turned. A goodbye kiss.

I kissed Judith's forehead, 'Goodbye, Jodie. Stay strong.'

I hugged Daryl close to me, sticking the finger up at Merle while I did so.

Carol gave me a quick hug, trying not to suffocate the baby in her arms.

Hershel and I couldn't hug, we would both fall over so he kissed me on the cheek and I returned the favour, telling him to prepare for our race.

Glenn picked me up and hugged me, it was like back at the farm, except he wasn't happy anymore. He told me he'd miss me, and I'd miss him too.

Rick and I nodded to each other, not wanting to hug at all.

Maggie didn't want to let me go. She clung to me the longest of them all. Telling me not to be a stranger.

Carl.

I approached Carl, giving him a hug, and when he kissed me, I didn't reject it, I returned it.

It wasn't like Sam and I's kiss, we were in love.

Carl's kiss was a goodbye and an apology.

I nodded to him afterwards and heading to the car.

Looking around at their faces I didn't want to leave.

But I had to.

'Goodbye.' I mumbled, not wanting a reply in return.

Hopping into the car beside Sam, I felt safe, happy.

He let me fall asleep in his lap, gently stroking my hair as I slept.

Dreamlessly.

* * *

**I just want to clear up. This is Alicia's story. Not Carl's, so don't get your hopes up for Calicia, it may not happen.**

**Just warning you!**

**- Rachel x**


	12. As long as you were careful

**Oh my god, Chapter 12. **

**I wrote Chapter 6 this morning :o**

**I must be fabulous!**

* * *

My mom had went with the Governor and some of his men to meet with Rick and our group.

Old group.

Shelly didn't like Sam and I in his room alone, so we went back to my house.

Like I said, my mom was gone.

The governor had 'kindly' given us a two bedroom house.

It was like home again.

We had a nice little kitchen with black marble countertops and pine wood cabinets.

We had a large livingroom complete with a tv and leather couch. Sure we couldn't watch television but we have movies.

My room was purple with a double bed, a walk in wardrobe and a dresser.

It was nice having a place to call home.

And it was actually a home.

Not a tomb.

I pulled Sam into my room. It had been about a week since we had returned.

I lay down on my bed pulling him down with me, he hovered above me slightly.

My lips captured his, moving together in sync.

He rolled over, allowing me to lie on top of him.

He started undoing the buttons on my shirt, as if testing to see how I would react.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Skip this if you want!)

I didn't.

I pulled my shirt off, tossing it to the ground and pulling away from him to pull his over his head.

It joined mine on the ground.

Soon we were tugging each others pants off, laying there in our underwear.

We kept kissing during the whole thing, only stopped to take off difficult parts of clothing.

He had unclasped my bra and tore it off, he was too desperate to even stop for a moment.

Yet so was I, pretty soon after that we were completely naked and still kissing.

He paused for a moment, looking me in the eyes as if asking 'Is this what you really want?'

I smiled at him, answering his unspoken question.

'Shit.' He muttered, closing his eyes in irritation.

'What is it?' I was scared, what if I wasn't good enough for him or he changed his mind.

'No protection.'

'Risk it.' I pulled his lips back to mine and he didn't object.

Soon he was back on top of me, sucking on my neck.

'Let me know if you want to stop okay?' He told me, clearly worried about the events.

'Okay, just distract me.'

He tried, but I couldn't focus on our kissing, I was too anxious.

I whimpered in pain when he entered me, tears streaming down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, he was in pain at my misery.

He waited for me to adjust, and I nodded when I had.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't look into his without feeling embarrassed.

Eventually the pain dulled and a new sense of pleasure overtook it.

Each thrust earned a moan from me, making a sly smirk appear on his face.

I could feel my back arching and my vision flickered white for a moment while I enjoyed the blissfulness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (T'is over!)

Soon each he was lying on top of me, completely exhausted.

I laughed breathlessly, stroking his long black hair.

'We should get our clothes back on, my mom'll freak if she see's this.'

'Shower first.'

He managed to drag me into the shower, it was hard to keep our hands off each other, but I was sore and he understood that.

He washed my hair for me while I pouted, unhappy at being treated like a 5 year old.

After we showered, I sprayed my room clean of the smell of sex.

I even burned the under sheet of my bed, my mom would notice when washing it.

When everything was covered up, I dried my hair while he dried his, using up all the towels.

My mom would not be happy.

We were now fully clothed, dry haired and the smell of sex had been replaced with lavender.

'I say, we've covered our tracks pretty well, what do you think?' I murmured into his ear.

He chuckled, 'Yeah, we're secret spies.'

I moved my head onto his chest, listening to the steady thumps of his heart beat.

'I love you.' I muttered, my eyes drooping slightly.

'I love you too.'

I allowed myself to fall into a happy sleep, not dreaming, but peaceful.

* * *

I woke up alone.

Sam was gone but my mom was back.

She was clattering around the kitchen downstairs.

'Shit!' I heard her exclaim and the sound of pots crashing to the ground roused me out of bed.

Thumping down the stairs I yelled, 'Stop making so much noise!'

'Sorry honey!' She called back, I could hear her cleaning up her mess.

'What happened?' I yawned, plopping down into a bar stool.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' She ignored my question, her hands on her hips.

'No, why?'

'Sam left when I came home. The shower had been running, too many towels were used and your room smelled excessively of lavender.'

Shit.

'Uhh...' I had no answer, she knew I know she did.

She laughed, dropping the pose, 'Honey, don't worry about it, you're of age, as long as you were careful.'

'Uh, yeah... about that...'

She looked at me, shocked.

'Alicia Harrison! Please tell me you were safe!'

'Ummm...'

She pinched the bridge of her nose, 'Don't worry about it.'

'I wasn't gonna, I mean if I was pregnant, then I guess it was just meant to be.'

'You believe in fate now Miss Harrison?'

'Hardly, but I wouldn't be completely unhappy if it happened.'

'Mhm, just be happy I'm not beating you with this saucepan.' She held up a large pan, which was clearly not a saucepan.

'Mom, that's not-'

'I know what it is!'

'Okay then...' I muttered, 'How did the meeting go?'

'Horrible, Phillip threw me out.'

I started laughing, 'Oh god, the man can do one thing right.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You tend to... get involved a little too much.'

She huffed.

I chuckled.

This life was hard, but I have the two people who mean the world to me.

They make it easier.

* * *

**I already have the next episode planned out in my head ;)  
**

**I might make the two join together and one last chapter for the final episode.**

**Then it's FINALLY season 4.**

**Okay review and tell me.**

**Calicia or Salicia.**

**I gotta knowwww otherwise I'll end it the way I want it, which may not be what you want.**

**Either of you lot!**

**- Rachel x**


	13. The aftermath

**7th chapter in one night, I plan on finishing this season tonight and possibly make a start on season 4.**

**Woot, woot.**

**I'm not making a new story, I'm joining season 3 and 4 together like 1 and 2!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

'ALICIA!' My mom called, running up the stairs.

'What?' I asked, my mouth full of fruit.

'Pack your bag, we're going, take all the clothes, ammo, anything you want. Hide your gun.'

'Okay? Give me half an hour.'

I opened the door to my walk in wardrobe and sighed, I had a bigger rucksack, twice the size of the last one, but I couldn't fit all these clothes in there.

I managed to pull on three pairs of leggings and sweatpants, a couple of tank tops and a hoodie. I was roasting but I needed as much clothing as possible.

I threw in a of shorts, two pairs of jeans, a couple of tops and an extra hoodie.

Throwing in my pair of pj's, I looked at my teddy.

'Sorry, ted, gotta leave you behind.' I kissed him and tucked him into my bed.

I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, facecloth, soap, shampoo, razor, hairbrush, all the stuff I would need.

My mp3 was in my pocket but I took it out and put it in with the batteries and spare headphones into my bag.

I glanced around the room at anything I would need.

The picture of Carrie and I.

I debated whether to take it or not but decided to anyways, I wrapped it in my hoodie and repacked it.

I had enough room for a pair of black trainers and that was all.

I wrapped as many bobbles as I could around my wrist and put hairpins into my pocket.

'ALICIA LET'S GO!'

I pulled on my brown jacket and tied my big black boots, grabbing my real crutches, the doctor in Woodbury gave them to me.

My mom handed me a pair of black leather gloves which I put on after I hid my gun in my waistband.

'What about Sam?' I asked.

'Say goodbye to him on the way, ask if he wants to come, Shelly too.'

* * *

'Sam!' I burst into his house, ignoring to knock.

'Hey, you know there is a doorbell?' He looked startled that I barged in unannounced.

'No time, I have to go, are you coming?'

'What are you saying?'

'This place, isn't safe, are you coming?'

'I can't leave my mom.'

'Take her with us.'

'She's unwell, I can't.'

'I'm sorry then.' I reached up and placed my mouth on his.

We broke apart quickly.

'I love you,' I told him, kissing him one more time.

'I love you too,' He replied after.

I nodded to him, rushing out the door and hobbling alongside my mom.

She didn't have a bag, she never walked around with hers, whereas I walked with mine, everyday, so it wasn't suspicious.

'Andrea.' Martinez called, 'Andrea!'

'Yes?' She sighed, looking to him.

'The governor wants all weapons and any ammo.'

She reluctantly handed hers over and he turned to me.

'Got any weapons?'

'Are you kidding?' My mom blurted out, 'I would never let my daughter have a gun, she could shoot herself!'

He nodded, curtly and walked away.

'I should've told you about this!' Phillip approached us, glaring at me as he came.

'Honey, wait for me by the bench.' My mom told me and I obeyed, watching her suck face with her 'boyfriend'.

'Ew,' I commented when she met up with me.

'Shut up.'

* * *

'Hey! Large pack of walkers are spotted heading for the main wall, Martinez wants some help. I got this covered.' My mom called to Sasha and Tyreese who were on duty at the far barricade.

'We're not supposed to leave this post.' Tyreese stated, confused.

'Ask Martinez, I'm just doing what I'm told.'

'Well you gotta bring him over, we need to hear it from him.'

'You're wasting time.'

'Why can't you handle it, you're supposed to be a good shot.'

My mom started to climb the ladder and she took my crutches, pulling me up afterwards.

'What are you doing?'

'I gotta get outta here.'

'Nobody leaves.'

'Please, I don't want any trouble.'

'What is this about?' Sasha interrupted, suspicious.

'Just get out of my way!'

Tyreese grabbed my mom and I pulled out my gun, aiming it at him.

'Don't!' I hissed at him and he let go.

'Relax...' He aimed Sasha's gun down, 'Nobody's gotta get hurt here.'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just this place, I can't stay here.' My mom apologized, explaining.

'Why?'

'The Governor, he is not what he seems to be.'

'Seems pretty straight up to me.' Sasha spoke again, she was really annoying me.

'Yeah well guess again sweetheart.' I sang to her, 'Trust me, I-'

I stopped, I couldn't tell them what he planned to do to me.

'He has done terrible things.' My mom told them, 'He's planning worse, I gotta get outta here and you should too.'

'Look, you're rattled, exhausted, just put the knife down.'

'I'm going.'

'Okay...' Tyreese nodded, reluctantly.

My mom jumped down, waiting for me to jump into her arms, I threw my crutches down and jumped.

Next thing I knew, we were running, well hobbling, down the road to the prison.

* * *

'What's that?' I asked, listening intently.

'That's a car.' My mom panicked, rushing into the woods.

My leg was better, not healed, better.

I carried my crutches, wincing as I ran behind her.

A walker grabbed my mom from behind and I shoved my knife through it's head, helping my mom take another two out.

We continued running through the woods, it took everything I had not to collapse to the ground in agony.

We reached a field full of dead grass and flowers, it was easier to walk on but it still stung like a bitch.

'Damn, it's so far!' I complained, 'We should have found a car.'

'I know, we should've.' My mom panted beside me.

We both heard a familiar noise of a car and fell to the ground, trying to stay hidden in the tall grass.

We sighed in relief as it faded away.

We rose again and started walking, bursting into a sprint when we realized the car was behind us.

I turned to see the Governor in the car, laughing manically.

He kept honking his horn trying to stop us, but we kept running.

'Mom.' I panted, 'I can't run for much longer.'

'You've got to baby, you've got to!'

We stumbled into the woods again, he couldn't follow us with his car there.

* * *

I was in tears, my mom ran into a building to draw him away, she told me to meet her at the prison, that she'd be okay.

She only had her knife, I tried convincing her to take my gun but she refused.

I had my crutches in my hands, abandoning them to walk, the pain keeping me from passing out.

I stumbled around outside the building my mom ran into, trying to figure out which way I had to go.

I picked left, which was unfortunately wrong.

It led me to a road, I could use my crutches there but ended up collapsing to the ground.

A walker spotted me and started moving towards me.

It was close enough that I could smell it's scent.

I could smell the rotting flesh covering it's body.

It was there, in front of me, about to take a bite out of my neck.

When a gun shot rang through the trees and it fell down dead.

Martinez took there, gun in hand, an apologetic look on his face.

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

There I was, back in the room that Maggie and I were in.

Martinez had apologized many times but I didn't answer him.

'Leave us.' The Governor entered the room.

Martinez gave me an apologetic look and left the room.

Asshole.

'Now, I can imagine that your leg still hurts, am I right?'

I didn't answer him.

'It's rude to ignore people.'

His arm ran up my broken leg, lifting it up slowly.

'Shame...' He said, before crushing my leg in his hand.

I screamed out in agony, pleading with him to stop, tears spilling over my cheeks.

'Okay, okay.' He cooed to me, trying to soothe my squirming body.

He cut my restraints and I clutched my leg, which would now take longer to heal.

'Stand up.' He ordered me, reminding me of the incident with Maggie.

I obeyed, not putting pressure on my leg.

'Take your shirt off.' Again, reminding me of what he said to Maggie.

I complied, tearing my hoodie and all the tank tops that I was wearing, off.

He undid his belt and I knew what he was going to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Soz)

I felt insecure standing naked before him.

One by one, my artifacts of clothing fell to the floor.

He simply just opened the zipper on his trousers.

I didn't cry, I didn't object, I gave into him, knowing that the sooner this was over, the sooner he would kill me.

I was glad that my first time was with Sam, not this beast.

I bit my tongue when he pushed me up against the wall and thrust into me.

I closed my eyes and didn't look at him.

The face that I wanted to jab my knife into.

So badly.

He was molesting me, grunting with every thrust into my body.

My body enjoyed it, but I didn't.

I refused to let the moans slip my mouth, nor the tears from my eyes.

I closed my mouth, bit down on my tongue and let him have his way with me.

I didn't reach my blissfulness.

But he did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (OVERRRRRRRR)

He wasn't careful, nor was he gentle.

For all I knew, I could be pregnant tomorrow morning.

If I even lived that long.

* * *

**So, um, yeah, soz.**

**WHO WANTS GOVALICIA? ANYONE, ANYONE?**

**Not happening.**

**Lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Rachel x**


	14. Stress

**Sorry, I skipped all of episode 15 and basically all of episode 16, because there wasn't really anything to do with Andrea, so...**

**SOZZLE!**

**Read and review :)**

* * *

The governor had left me unrestrained and I pulled my clothes back on, all three pairs of leggings, the sweatpants, the tank tops, the hoodie, everything.

I even spent extra time doing up my boots.

If I wasn't going to survive, I wanted my mom to.

I knocked on the door, and Martinez opened it.

'Yeah?'

'I need to pee.' I pleaded with him, 'Please? I just want to use a proper bathroom.'

He nodded, leaning forward to take my arm when I flinched, whimpering.

He understood and just let me follow him. It hurt like hell walking on my leg.

'What did he do to you?'

'Can't you guess?'

It was silent for a while, we just continued down the hallway.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered gesturing to a door.

I nodded in appreciation and opened it.

The room was lovely, the bright white danced with the silver and the blue, spreading out across the wall like vines. It had two dingy stalls and a few sinks.

Uneven, I noted, heading to one of the stalls.

I crumpled inside, crying out all the tears that I wanted to cry, punching the wall until my fists were bloody and aching.

'I need to get out of here.'

I looked around the bathroom for anything useful.

Nothing.

I found absolutely nothing.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

Martinez was on the ground, his nose bloody.

I saw his gun covered in blood and I realized he did this to himself.

He was letting me go.

'Thank you.' I muttered to him and he nodded for me to do it.

So I did, I hit him on the head with his gun, knocking him out.

I picked up the gun, wiping the blood on the inside of his jacket.

Ew.

I headed back to my room, I needed those crutches.

They were just outside the door, they wouldn't let me have them because they could be used as a weapon.

I wrapped the gun strap around me, keeping it close as I hobbled around the corner.

My mom had told me about the red door and the room within destined for Michonne.

I figure she's there.

* * *

I went around the houses, it was dark so no one noticed me.

I kept going until I saw the familiar red brick house.

I knocked on the door, rang the doorbell and knocked again.

A woman appeared behind the door.

'Alicia!' She gasped, hurrying me indoors, 'Why are you here? I thought you left?'

'The Governor, he took me and my mom back, they held us captive, he-' I couldn't finish the sentence. I always told Shelly everything, we had no secrets.

'What did he do honey?'

'He... he...' That's when I burst into tears and she hugged me.

'Oh lord, he didn't?'

I nodded.

'He didn't what?' I heard Sam ask from the staircase.

'Sam...'

'What did he do mom?'

She told him what he did, and he looked to me for an answer.

I just nodded.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes, before embracing me.

'I gotta, get out of here. I need to find my mom.'

'We'll help you!' Shelly protested, 'Anything!'

'I need to find a red door.'

'I know where that is, come on honey.'

I kissed Sam quickly on the lips.

'Goodbye.' I muttered to him, if I had to say goodbye once more I'd crumple.

Shelly ushered me out the door, putting her jacket hood up.

I tried to make my crutches as quiet as possible but it didn't want to work.

We reached the red door and I pulled a hairpin from my pocket, using it to unlock the door.

Shelly hugged me, 'This is as far as I can go. Goodluck.' She kissed my forehead before hurrying off into the night.

'This way.' I heard a familiar voice say, Rick!

I hobbled, quickly down the corridor bumping into Daryl.

'Alicia!' He gasped, moving to hug me but I flinched, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' I moved into his arms, steadying myself against him.

I nodded to the rest of the group, looking at a door they stood at.

'Is that where she is?'

'We this so.'

'Well open it!'

Rick did, he unlatched the bolt, revealing Milton, dead on the ground. He had been a walker.

'Andrea!' Michonne cried, hurrying into the room.

'Mom!'

'Alicia.' She smiled, tiredly.

'Are you okay? You're burning up.' I felt her forehead.

She pulled the fabric off of her shoulder revealing a giant bite mark.

Michonne and I started crying, I hugged my mom close to me, covering the evil mark up.

'What about the rest of you?' My mom asked Rick who corrected her.

'Us, the rest of us.'

She smiled at that, 'Are they alive?'

'Yeah, they're alive.'

'Its good you found them.' She said to Michonne, rubbing her leg, 'No one can make it alone now.'

'They never could.' Daryl agreed with her.

'I just didn't want anyone to die.' She sighed, 'I can do it myself.'

'No!' I cried out clinging to her tighter.

'I have to. While I still can.'

She turned to look at Rick, 'Please? I know how the safety works.'

He pressed the gun into her hand, her and Daryl standing to leave.

'Can I be with her?' I asked Michonne, 'Alone?'

She nodded, kissing my mom on the forehead and leaving with Daryl and Rick.

'I love you,' She told me, stroking my forehead.

'I love you too.'

'You're not gonna listen to anyone, okay? Do what you think is best. I've seen how you act with Carl, there's something there, but there's something with Sam too. Don't let anyone else decide it for you, you pick whatever one you want and don't look back.'

I nodded, my tears never faltering to fall.

'Believe in yourself, I'll always be watching. You'll step away from this, you'll cry, you'll move on and you'll forget for a while. That's what I want you to do. This was my choice, I'll be with Dale, Lori and Amy.'

'You don't believe in that heaven bullshit.'

'Or maybe, this was meant to be. You're gonna take this gun, you'll go back to the prison and you will fight, you will survive. If anyone's gonna make it out of this, it's you.'

'I'll try, for all three of us.'

'Triple A.' She smiled, 'It's time. Just remember, I will always, always love you, Alicia Jane Harrison.'

I nodded, allowing her to kiss my forehead and hold my hand as she did it.

I watched my mom pull the trigger and the life leave her eyes.

I closed them with my spare hand, giving her one final hug and picking up the gun.

I don't remember Daryl carrying me from the room, my rucksack on his back.

I don't remember the words he said to me on the drive home.

All I could remember was what happened in the room.

* * *

'Where's Andrea?'

'She didn't make it.'

'Oh... Alicia.'

I don't know who the voices belonged to nor the arms I shied away from, crying out.

'Please, don't touch me.' I whimpered.

'What the hell happened to her back there?'

'I don't know ask her!'

'Alicia, honey...' It was Maggie, 'What did he do to you.'

I started wailing, falling to the ground and sobbing loudly.

Her arms wrapped around me, soothing me.

Before I knew it, I was in the 'doctors office' with Hershel tending, once again to my leg.

'This'll never heal if you don't stop running on it.'

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'Is there anything else I need to know?'

'There's a chance I might be pregnant.' I murmured under my breath, but he got it.

'With Sam or Carl?'

'The Governor.'

* * *

**DUNNN DUNNN DUNNNNN! THE MOST AMAZING CLIFF HANGER EVER!**

**Don't worry this isn't the last chapter of season 3.**

**I want to do one more chapter on the aftermath and the reactions before season 4 :)**

**- Rachel x**


	15. Sorrow

**Filler episode! Some of 16 taken into it.**

* * *

'HE DID WHAT?' I heard the roar of Daryl echo around the room.

I had Amy on one side and Maggie on the other, both holding a hand each.

'I'LL KILL THE BASTARD, I WILL KILL HIM.'

Hershel had told the group what he did and Daryl was angered the most.

Glenn had gone to take his anger out on the walkers, Maggie had started crying along with Beth, coming to comfort me.

Carol and Rick were apologetic and sympathetic.

Merle didn't give a shit. Simple as.

Daryl was full on, throwing shit around furious.

No one had told Carl, he was on watch at the time, Rick was going to tell him later.

'Daryl, calm down! Do you think she needs to hear this right now?' I heard Carol ask.

'Whatever, the hell with y'all!'

'We need to get those survivors in Woodbury here now.' Rick stated, they were bringing everyone here.

Sam, Shelly, Sam's step-dad Frank. Everyone.

'Why do we gotta get those people! More damn mouths to feed!'

'That's Alicia's boyfriend! She could use some damn comfort from him!'

'Fine, let's just go and fucking get them!'

They left the prison just as Glenn returned.

'Ready to go?' Maggie asked him and he nodded.

They were going to get some 'morning after' pills and a lot of pregnancy tests.

* * *

Beth stayed with me while I napped, she held onto me, letting me know someone was there when I started thrashing wildly in my slumber.

'It's okay, it's Beth.' She would soothe me, allowing me to fall asleep again, only to do the same an hour later.

Once when I woke up, Beth wasn't there.

I had broken down crying until she returned, demanding her why she wasn't there.

She had left for five minutes to get a glass of water.

She hadn't stopped apologizing since.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie returned before Rick and Daryl, Glenn disappeared with Beth, while Maggie led me to the bathrooms.

I asked her to stay with me when I 'peed on the stick' as people would say.

I must have taken 4 tests in the one sitting, the rest were set aside to check later.

The two minutes were the longest of my life.

I cried into Maggie's shoulder, and told her I couldn't look.

She told me that three had a plus and one had a minus.

Leading me to more tears.

Maggie ran off to tell everyone else while I retreated to my cell.

It was Glenn that came in this time.

He took me in his arms, not saying a word, just comforting me.

I fell asleep like that, his arms provided what I needed, safety.

* * *

I woke up in someone elses arms, thrashing and crying out against their grip.

'Hey, hey, hey, it's me.' The voice belonged to Sam.

I clung to him like a monkey, kissing him fiercely.

'Easy now.' He told me, pulling away, 'You've been through alot.'

'Don't tell me what I can and can't do.' I returned my lips to his, tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

'No.' He told me, 'You're hurting, I can't take advantage of you like that.'

'Oh take advantage, please, I can't think that he's been inside me.'

He looked at me, pity in his eyes before finally kissing me back and taking advantage of the blonde girl underneath him.

* * *

**Bow chica bow wowwww!**

**Thanks for reading! Now I have to start on my 9TH CHAPTER TONIGHT, I AM AMAZING!**

**- Rachel x**


	16. 8 Months Later

**Start of season 4, did anyone else really enjoy the walk Rick did in the first episode?**

**No?**

**Just me?**

**Fab.**

* * *

I ran down the stairs, jumping on my boyfriend in the kitchen.

'Hey,' He murmured, turning around to kiss me.

'Hey,' I whispered back in between kisses.

I ran my hands through his black hair and down his muscular chest.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

His hands ran over my stomach which was babyless.

Thank god.

We had waited a few weeks to see if I would show any signs, which I didn't.

Sam and I decided to be safe after that, we went on a run and got as many birth control pills, condoms, everything and anything.

This was definitely not a world for a baby anymore... No offense to Judith.

When we left the prison, 3 months ago, all the people from Woodbury had settled in, there was even a farm, water supply, they were doing good.

Sam and I just needed time away.

We took a car and drove as far out into the countryside as we could. We traveled for days, stopped in houses and moving on until we found a place so far out, we'd be safe...

Months back we had retrieved my mom's body and buried it alongside Lori and T-Dog.

We were happy here, no walkers, plenty of food and time to be with each other.

This was the first time we had left the bedroom in 3 days, we even had a supply of food and water up there.

'What do you wanna do today?' I mumbled into his lips.

'Hmm, I have an idea.'

And that was how our day started, dragging me back up the stairs I came from and removing all my clothes.

That was how our day ended and usually what happened in between those times.

* * *

'You know we have to go back.' Sam's voice vibrated through his chest, where my head lay.

'I know... It's just so peaceful here.'

'Okay how about, tomorrow we do more of this,' He smiled slyly, kissing me, 'And then the day after we pack up and go back.'

Carl had a girlfriend, her name was Fern. It had taken a while for him to realize that I was a lost cause and went after her.

She returned his feelings straight away and they had gotten together.

It took 3 months before he asked her out, 2 months before they finally pecked and another 2 until they used their tongues, poor probably still virgin Carl.

Carl and Sam had become friends since then, brothers even.

Rick had gone less, crazy but started refusing to use his gun, which we all figured was pretty stupid.

Daryl was distant after losing his brother for a while but he got better, I helped him get better.

Beth started dating a guy called Zack.

Boy did I miss sharing with Beth.

'Fine.' I gave in, reaching up to kiss him.

So that's what we did, we spent the next day doing the exact same thing as always.

The day after that, we started packing things up.

I pulled out a suitcase and started piling my clothes into it, alongside any other belongings I had.

Sam did the same, his suitcase was packed long before mine was, so he started packing the food and water into cardboard boxes, packing them into the back of the car.

I helped him clear the house, we took everything, jewellery, perfume, books, everything except photo frames and furniture.

We managed to squeeze the suitcases into the car, piling in after it.

'Ready to go?' Sam asked me when we were in the car.

'Maybe one more round before we go?'

He smirked, getting out of the vehicle and leading me back upstairs for the final time.

* * *

The drive was long, hot and boring.

We drove faster than the way here, cutting hours off our journey, but we still wouldn't be there for a couple of days.

'What if they don't want us back?' I was panicking, we had just gotten up one day, packed and said 'bye bye' to everyone.

'They will, Daryl will kick their asses if they don't accept you back.'

I laughed, Daryl had become a big brother figure to me.

I had even once asked him what he thought about Beth, leading him to think that I had a crush on her.

I let him think that for a while, telling Beth who totally killed herself laughing.

We had told Sam that we were gonna act real close just to see Daryl's reaction.

Sam had agreed, laughing too. That was the good thing about Sam. He knew I was his, so anything that happened between me and someone else, he didn't care.

Beth and I had hugged and even kissed getting Daryl very uncomfortable.

We had continued this for a few days before we admitted we were joking.

Everyone seemed relieved, especially Hershel.

Hershel got a new leg, well it was fake obviously. They kept telling me the name of it but I always forgot.

My leg was completely healed, no need for crutches no sir!

I was so relieved when Hershel removed the cast, but I still raced him everyday to the yard and back.

He always won. It was so irritating.

'What you thinking about?' Sam asked me, looking over from the driver's seat.

'Just what it's like to be home.' I place my hand on the one he had on the gear stick.

He smiled at me, increasing the speed of the car slightly.

* * *

We had spend the past two days in the houses that we had stopped in on the way there.

We scavenged the houses too, not really much we could have brought back, we didn't stay there long enough.

I had fallen asleep to be nudged awake by Daryl who was grinning ear to ear that I was back.

He lifted me out of the car, bridal style and spun me around.

I laughed, clinging onto him, afraid that I would fall.

As soon as he placed me down, I stumbled into the closest arms who happened to be Rick.

He hugged me tightly, welcoming me back.

Hershel hugged me also, as did Carol.

Carl and Fern both gave me a wave, letting me know they'd talk to me later.

Maggie and Beth got one look at me and their jaws dropped.

I smiled weakly, but they came running, pouncing on me and toppling to the ground.

'OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, I HATE YOU SO MUCH-'

I chuckled, hugging them both, 'I missed you too.'

That shut them up.

* * *

I was back sharing a room with Beth and Sam with Carl.

I unpacked my belongings, surprised that Beth didn't have a new roommate.

'We were all waiting for you to come back, Carl and I refused anyone else who tried to sleep in our rooms.' Beth had told me, lightly bouncing on her bed.

'So catch me up, what happened?'

'Well we've taken in a few survivors, one of the new one's Bob, went on a run today. Zack went too.'

'Is he okay?'

'He's dead.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.'

'I'm just glad I knew him.'

She smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace.

'I have to go feed Judy, I'll catch up to you later.'

'Catcha!' I saluted, watching her leave.

Boy, it was good to be home.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, I'VE SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THESE, NO REVISION WHAT SO EVER.**

**HFUUFNSCGHDRUKNGMCTRND**

**If I fail my exams I blame you, yes you, you reading this right now.**

**Jk I love you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Rachel x**


	17. IMPORTANT!

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**This is one of the last chapters... ever.**

**I am writing three different endings and one of them needs to be on a certain episode of season 4.**

**I'm not getting very much inspiration for this story so I'll be starting a brand new one!**

**Two actually. Another OC/Carl! **

**Proper this time. None of that love triangle crap.**

**Sam was never really an intention of mine... he just sort of made his way into the story.**

**I may possibly write Daryl/OC or Glenn/OC. Not sure yet! **

**Review what one you would like! :)**

**I know that there's a lot of Daryl/OC's going around and not so many Glenn/OC's so I'm happy to do either!**

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy :)**


	18. ENDING NUMBER 1 - CARL

**Guess WHAT! This is the FIRST ending for this story. They'll be short, but suck it up sweetie!  
**

**The other two, may not be posted so soon after the other.**

**I have my exams :/**

**Wish me luck!**

**Also, the disease, IS NOT in this story, it's ending so I won't be adding it in.**

**Finally, to CJDIXON: You have no reason to be angry. Not once did I say that this was definitely a CARL/OC story. I said it followed the life of Alicia Harrison, which it did. So I'm terribly sorry if you don't want to read anymore because of a misunderstanding, then please, don't. It's really your decision, like how I decided to have three endings, to satisfy all my viewers.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**ENDING ONE - CARL**_

* * *

The blissful silence swam around the fields and the meadows looked a ripe, juicy green. Healthy. Everything was healthy, fresh.

Of course the only noise that filled the air was indeed the snarling, snapping sounds of the Walker's smacking their blood slick teeth together.

Which had just, blended into the distance. Like when you live near a train track, you get used to the quivering ground and the horns that toot. You get used to it, learn to live with it.

Like how I felt with Sam.

It felt so right, that every flaw just disappeared, every perfection, magnified. He was truly beautiful and perfect in every way possible.

I wanted to cry my eyes out when he volunteered for the run, they would be gone for days, searching for more antibiotics.

I felt lost, alone, helpless, walking around everyday, ignoring the people around me. Acting, myself, like a Walker. I just slept, walked around and repeated the same thing over again for 3 days. I hadn't eaten much, Carol had to force feed me breakfast bars while Maggie and Beth literally hauled me into the showers and treated me like a 2 year old.

I had never felt more violated. In. My. Life.

But I got over it, realizing that what they did was for the best. I didn't want to have greasy hair when my boo returned.

4 days had pasted.

5.

6.

A week.

Two.

I was starting to panic, everyone was.

They had only promised to be away for one week, max. Now it had been two whole weeks they were gone.

Carl had been comforting me, silencing every worry I had, with a simple embrace.

'What if they're dead?'

'Alicia, don't think like that.'

'But they could! They could be lying out there dead or one of the living dead!'

'I doubt Daryl would let that happen.'

'What?' My head snapped to look at him, 'Oh right, Daryl, yes.'

'Alicia are you okay?'

'Yep, fab.'

I could feel his eyes on me as my own bore into the cement wall, as if there was something so fascinating about the simple shade of grey.

'Okay fine, I'm not good, they could be dead, rotting!' I babbled, my words tumbling out of my mouth at a horrendous speed, 'What if they moved on, left us, Sam left me, how could Sam-'

I was interrupted by the feeling of lips on mine. Carl's lips. On mine.

I raised my right hand to slap him, but slowly melted into the kiss, using it to pull me closer to him.

I moaned as his tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for access. Which I granted.

A voice inside my head was furious, arguing with me about how I have a boyfriend, standards, I wasn't a cheater.

_'Shut up, it's my life. There's no such thing as standards or expectations anymore.' _I argued back, blocking the voice out and kissing Carl with more enthusiasm._  
_

I wasn't ashamed. For all I knew, my boyfriend was out there. Alive? Dead? I didn't know.

He would want me to be happy.

I moaned again, as his tongue brushed slowly against mine, our pace slowing into a more passionate and meaningful kiss.

'THEY'RE BACK!' I heard Maggie scream from the main room, footsteps thumped loudly around the prison, everyone was running to them.

I jolted away from Carl, an apologetic look on my face, running to meet Sam.

Sam, my Sam, my boyfriend Sam, Sam who I love.

'Sam?' I asked Daryl who looked uneasy and nodded to the field, where a figure was standing.

'Sam!' I cried, running over to him as fast as I could, 'Sam!'

'Alicia, don't come near me.' He warned, putting a hand behind him to caution me.

'Why Sam? What's wrong?'

The silence between us killed me, as time stretched out, I could feel myself crumbling into nothingness.

'I got bit.'

Those three words were not the words, any girl wanted to hear.

I could feel my lips quivering, my lips which just moments ago were attached to Carl's.

I refused to cry. Choking back the tears and ignoring the threat of my voice breaking, I launched myself toward him, embracing him tightly.

'I love you, Sam.' I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest, 'I really do, I always will.'

'And I'll always love you.' He replied simply, his arms circling around my waist, 'but I don't want you to linger on the memories of me.'

I looked up at his pale, exhausted face. I could see that he was dying, the disease was winning. It hurt to see him in so much pain.

'Linger?'

'I see the way you look at Carl.' He started, stroking my hair gently.

'He kissed me.' I blurted out. If I didn't tell him and he died, I could never live with myself.

'Good.'

'Good?'

'I want you to be happy, I know I make you happy, but I'm no longer an option. I want you to be with Carl. Take time to heal. But always remember. Time runs out.'

I nodded, reaching up to kiss him, my dying boyfriend.

'Does this count as a break up?' I joked, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek.

'Not quite yet.' He smiled at me, kissing my lips again.

'I can't do it.'

'Do what?'

'Be without you.'

'You can and you will, I love you so damn much it hurts.' He reached into the back of his trousers as he spoke, looking at me the whole time, 'You can do this.' He pressed a heavy object into my hand.

It was as if my brain didn't want me to see it. It was distorted, blurry and hard to see.

'Okay.' I nodded, bringing his lips to mine once more and placing the object to his head, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Sam told me, nodding for me to proceed.

My arm fell limp beside me and I grabbed for him, pressing my lips to his with such authority, he was taken off-guard.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, unable to get enough of each other.

Finally he broke away, making me pout with distress. 'It's time, Alish.'

I looked at my feet before looking up at his angelic face.

'Okay.' I held the gun to his head again, staring into his eyes which were looking right back at mine.

'I'll see you on the other side.' He winked, holding my wrist strictly to his forehead.

'See you on the other side.'

**_BANG._**

Only then, when I looked at the object, I saw it fine, and clearly. Defined.

Sighing I placed it into the back of my trousers, something of his, I would always keep.

* * *

**~ 2 years later ~ No ones POV**

'GOD DAMMIT CARL!' A voice ran out through the woods, thick with venom and anger.

The small woman ran through the woods at an alarming speed, jumping over branches and thorns as she continued her journey.

She didn't care if every walker in the world heard her at this moment.

This woman was insanely worried and afraid for her partner.

'Alicia!' A young man replied, bustling out of the bushes to meet her.

She ran to him, embracing him and crying, pulling back to look into his blue eyes.

'What happened?' Alicia demanded, pushing him back roughly, tears glittering down her pale cheeks.

'I'm not sure, I saw the fences fall, Daryl tried to protect Carol, I'm not sure if he managed. I saw Beth and Hershel go down.' He replied hurriedly, keeping an eye on every direction.

'I'm sorry, but I saw Rick go down... Glenn got Maggie out, I'm not sure about Michonne, she was with Judith.' The woman was breathless and exhausted.

'Damn it!' She could see the pain in his eyes, 'We can't go back and check, there's just too many of them!'

The woman was hurt and broken. Her closest friend, Beth, was dead and Carl had lost his father.

'Wait, what about the road? You know, where we all stopped before coming here?' She cried out, hoping desperately that everyone else had the same idea.

'Okay let's go.'

The walk had been silent and long. Both hadn't spoken a word.

* * *

_'Alicia!' The boy cried, running after the heartbroken girl._

_'Just leave me alone Carl!' She had screamed back, bolting for the cell block._

_'No!' He growled at her, grabbing her wrist tightly, 'You can't just walk away from this!'_

_'Sam's dead, Carl! He's dead, I shot him myself!' The blonde sobbed into his shoulder as he slowly embraced her._

_'It's okay... it'll be okay...' The boy tried reassuring her, while inside, he was breaking too._

* * *

_'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'_

_'God damn, Alicia! It's been over a year!' The boy scolded her, getting infuriated with her reluctant kisses._

_'I know, I know! I love you, I do Carl, but I feel like I'm betraying him!'_

_'You're not! He's gone! For all we know, we could be dead tomorrow-'_

_'Like Sam.' The girl finished his sentence, all signs of despair replaced with anger and fury. _

_'I didn't mean it like that-'_

_'Yes you did.' She cut him off harshly, walking back into the prison, rage left in her footsteps._

_'I love you too...' The boy muttered after her retreating body._

* * *

'Alicia!' A gruff voice roared, running to the woman who threw her arms around him.

'Daryl! I'm so glad you're alive!' She cried out in happiness, despair leaving her for brief moment.

'Anyone else with you?'

'No. Just Carl and I.' She looked down at her feet, full of sorrow, 'What about here?'

'Glenn and Maggie got out, Michonne's got the baby, everyone else is gone.'

'I'm sorry about Carol.' Carl muttered softly, startling the girl beside him.

'Sorry about your dad... and Fern.'

The boy looked sad that his ex-girlfriend was dead, but his stone features returned very soon afterwards.

'Maggie!' Alicia shrieked, running to the brown haired woman.

'Alicia...' Maggie smiled weakly back at the girl, tears bursting out her eyes.

'I'm so sorry...'

'Me too.' The woman took her husband's hand and turning to him, enveloping him in a quiet conversation.

Alicia looked at the couple, feeling as if her heart was broken all over again.

Pushing the feeling aside, she looked to the boy who made her heart melt all over again.

She loved him.

That was obvious.

'Carl?' She choked out, gaining the attention of the boy, 'Can I talk to you?'

He looked confused and nodded once, following the girl back into the woods.

'What's up?' He asked, turning around to face the woman.

She pounced on him immediately, pushing him up against a tree.

He was hesitant at first but relaxed into her soothing kisses, gripping the backs of her thighs and swapping their places around, pushing her up against the tree now.

The woman broke away slightly to mutter three words that made his heart soar.

'I love you.'

And he uttered a response that made her believe again.

'I love you too.'

* * *

**WOO! **

**Thank you guys for reading the CARL ENDING! The next ending is called 'ALONE' where Alicia picks NEITHER of the boys and chooses herself. **

**Let's see how that works out for her!**


	19. ENDING NUMBER 2 - ALICIA

**Okay second ending!**

**I'm so proud about even starting this during my exam week! I'm halfway done my exams! :'(**

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

* * *

_**ENDING TWO - ALICIA**_

* * *

**- NO ONE'S POV -**

'Alicia don't go...' His words didn't phase her, moving body.

She ignored the three words she desperately wanted to hear, slinging the rucksack full of her belongings over her shoulder.

'Alicia! Please!'

'I can't do this anymore. I can't pick between you both.' She simply replied, kissing both of them briefly before turning and leaving the room, pretending not to hear their yells of protest.

'Alicia?' A warmer, softer voice rang through the room like pleasant bells.

'Beth...' The blonde turned to face the other, embracing her tightly, 'Don't tell me not to go, I have to.'

'Just be careful, okay?'

'I will.' Alicia did not promise the girl. Going out alone, and staying alive was not a promise she could make.

Lingering goodbyes from Daryl and Glenn made her eyes well up. The goodbye with Maggie, standing out among them all.

* * *

_'NO!' The brunette had cried, throwing herself at the small blonde, 'I WON'T LET YOU GO!'_

_'Maggie, I have to! I can't stay here!'_

_'Yes you can and you will!' The brunette persisted, once again._

_'No, I'm not staying, whether we leave on good terms or bad terms, I'm leaving.' Alicia roared, finality in her voice._

_'Then go!' Maggie spat at her, pointing to the gate, 'LEAVE!'_

_The blonde picked herself up from the ground in a rage, glaring at Maggie once more before storming off into her cell block to say goodbye to two certain men._

* * *

Alicia didn't want to leave things badly with Maggie.

That was why, when the brunette came running down the lane to the gate, she opened her arms welcomingly.

'I love you, Cia.' She whispered into the golden locks of her friend.

'I love you too Mags,' Alicia replied softly, stroking her friend's brown hair, 'Always will.'

They stood there for a long period of time, which others took the opportunity to arrive outside the prison, all staring at the scene in front of them.

When the pair finally broke apart, they both turned, to see the large group of people gathered to see Alicia off.

Maggie smiled once more to Alicia, before running off into the awaiting arms of her husband.

The blonde avoided eye contact with Sam and Carl until the last moment.

Smiling to both of them quickly, before turning on her heel and leaving hurriedly.

She had refused a car and had only taken two guns, her mother's pistol and Martinez's firearm she had picked up at Woodbury.

Her trusty knife lay deep in her boots, scraping unpleasantly with every step.

One more smile to Michonne, who closed the gate after her, and she was off.

Running to where ever she may, not stopping until she was exhausted and panting furiously.

The faces of her family ran through her head.

Rick, Michonne, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Carl, Sam.

Sam.

Carl.

Both the loves of her life.

Sam had wanted to let her be with Carl, who was also open for the idea.

Alicia had refused, point blank, deciding that she couldn't be with either, she wanted to leave.

So she did, saying her goodbyes to everyone and rushing out as quickly as possible.

The girl wanted so badly just to turn around and go back, back into the awaiting arms of Sam.

But then she would hurt Carl.

If she ran to Carl.

She would hurt Sam.

Both options hurt herself. Broke her heart.

Running seemed to be the only option left. The only thing was...

No one knew how she planned to run.

The blonde had already made a roaring fire and tossed her heavy rucksack into it.

The red and orange flames licked up with fabric and everything inside of it.

Her clothes, mp3, even the cherished picture of her and her best friend, all engulfed up in flames.

She was running from everything.

She pulled the knife from her boot.

Every groan, every moan, made her want to abandon the world.

She pressed the tip of the blade to her stomach.

Every face made her miss those she had lost.

She drew a deep breath.

She couldn't handle loving both and having none...

and she plunged the knife into her body, swaying on the spot before collapsing to the ground.

The gargled noises that made their way out of her mouth was music to her ears.

It was ending her pain.

* * *

'Alicia, hey, wake up?' A familiar voice sang through the peacefulness.

'5 more minutes mom...' The girl replied, waving off the person's gentle touch.

'Alicia!' The angelic voice was harsher, more final.

'What!' She snapped, looking up at the figure above her.

Shock filled her eyes and she scrambled backwards, quickly losing her balance.

'Where am I? Why are you here. You're dead.' She stuttered, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

'Well, technically, so are you.' Her best friend replied, giggling loudly.

'Wait, what?'

'You're in heaven sweetie, and all along you believed that none of this existed. I told you, I'd see you in heaven!'

'Carrie!' Alicia cried out, rushing to her best friend and enveloping her in an extremely tight embrace.

'I missed you too, Lish, but don't you want to see your mom?'

'Mom!' The girl shrieked, running to the large group of people and throwing herself into her mother's arms, her aunt suddenly appearing with a large smile on her face, 'Amy!'

'We missed you, baby girl.' Amy laughed, joining in the hug.

'I missed you too...' Alicia replied, pulling away from the group hug and looking at the crowd of people.

Her mom, aunt, Carrie, Dale, Jim, Lori, Jacqui, Otis, Shawn, Annette, Randall, Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, T-Dog, Oscar, Axel, Milton and Merle.

She was even happy to see Merle.

'I missed you all.'

Everyone she had ever cared about was there, and she was finally happy.

She, was finally home.

* * *

**So... that was a short ending. **

**But yeah, from the beginning I had always planned for Alicia to die but then Sam came in and everything was all jumbled.**

**So one more ending to go, obviously this one is Sam. This one will NOT be out until my exams are over, it might be out just before Christmas!**

**I'm going to be completely honest right now, I do not believe in Heaven, but I just didn't want to end it without reuniting Alicia with her family!**

**Thank you for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	20. ENDING NUMBER 3 - SAM

**This is the FINAL ending of this story!**

**I seriously doubt I'll make another sequel to this story but you never know, maybe I'll get some inspiration again!**

**I just can't wait to finish this story and start writing my new CARL/OC fanfic! (Legit this time I swear!)**

* * *

**_ENDING THREE - SAM_**

* * *

Staring out the window at my beautiful husband made my heart soar.

He was out, playing with our two children in the backyard.

Delilah and Toby.

Delilah was 7 years old and looked almost exactly like Sam, black hair, wide green eyes and a charming smile. She was gorgeous.

As was her baby brother, Toby, who was 2 and replicated myself. Golden blonde locks, with a bubbly laugh and Sam's emerald eyes.

He was so good at playing with them.

Picking up Toby and chasing after Delilah who was shrieking and smiling, running away from the baby monster.

Toby didn't totally understand what was going on, just giggling and blurting out words he didn't quite know the meaning of.

'Kids! Dinner!' I yelled out the open window, attracting everyone attention.

They all bustled in, knowing that today was Spaghetti Tuesday on a Wednesday. Something that Hershel had demanded back in the Prison.

We never said grace, instead we all clasped our hands together and thought of all those who died during the apocalypse.

Delilah had always asked what had happened, but I told her she'd find out when she was older, 15 years old.

Just like I was when this whole thing started.

After dinner, Sam laid Toby down to sleep and Delilah went off to do her homework, leaving myself downstairs in the living room.

I enjoyed the peace, I embraced it.

This time it was actually peaceful, no moaning walkers chasing after me and my loved ones.

* * *

_'Sam! What's going on!' I had demanded, pulling him towards me._

_'I'm not sure, there's a tank over there with lots of military officers, I think they're trying to save us...' He had replied, craning his neck to try and get a better view over the hedges._

_After the prison fell, the few of us who had survived ran in different directions._

_Daryl had left with Hershel, Maggie and Glenn, whereas Sam and myself left with Carl, Rick, Michonne and Judith._

_The rest weren't so fortunate to get out._

_We had retreated to an abandoned apartment block which we cleared out and barricaded, making it safe enough to live in._

_We could almost ignore the few walkers around us anymore._

_We had also left the alarms on at the Prison, attracting every walker for miles, leaving everywhere else, almost completely empty._

_A clever idea on Carl's part._

_It had only taken 6 months to clear out The whole of America and another 2 years for the rest of the world._

_After that, we had all resumed normal lives, in a house, near each other._

_Surprisingly we had ran into the other group._

_Daryl had a country girl on his arm and she positively beamed at everyone, bouncing a toddler in her arms named Earl, close to Merle but not too much. _

_Maggie and Glenn looked happy, no children with them, but chipper all the same._

_They had informed us that Hershel had passed away not too long ago, never telling us the cause of his death._

* * *

'You know Carl and Juliette will be here soon.' I laughed at Sam who flung himself on the sofa and groaned.

'But, I'm so damn tired.' I watched as his head bobbed up and down on his chin when he spoke.

'Well suck it up sunshine,' I stretched, lifting myself to my feet, 'It's only 7 o'clock.' I added, grinning at his whines of protest.

He had bounced off of the couch and scuttled over to me, taking my face in his hands.

I had never gotten used to his touch, sparks flying through me and my heart melting in my chest.

'I love you, Alicia.' He mumbled, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

'I love you too, Samuel.' I stuck my tongue out at him, using his full name.

He chuckled lightly, bringing my lips to his.

Just when things were getting heated, the doorbell rang, causing Sam to growl and sulk off to answer it.

* * *

Carl had married a lovely woman called Juliette, who had red hair and brown meaningful eyes.

She was innocent and sweet but feisty when she wanted to be.

They had a son, Owen, who was also seven. We had all joked that Owen and Delilah were destined to be married, ignoring their 'ick's and 'ew's as contributing.

Carl had been heartbroken over Fern who hadn't made it out of the prison, that's when Juliette stepped in to help him through it, eventually falling for him, pleased that he felt the same way.

Rick and Michonne had also gotten together, forgetting all odds that it might not work out.

As soon as Judith turned five, they rushed off to get married and have Judith as their flower girl.

They also had a child of their own, Rick hadn't been too happy at the idea of having three children, but Michonne wanted a baby so badly, he gave in to her wishes.

It was a bouncing baby girl called Victoria, Michonne had loved the baby girl with all her heart, but unfortunately she fell ill and wasn't able to survive the illness. Leaving Michonne broken and Rick to tend to his poorly wife.

Eventually she had succumbed to the realization that her baby wasn't coming back, and started looking after Judith like she was her own.

* * *

The room erupted in laughter.

Sam had perked up, sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand, while Juliette and Carl were dancing ridiculously around the room.

I stood by the doorway, holding a glass of red wine in my hand, looking over at my husband, who eventually turned his gaze to me.

He set his beer down, setting my glass of wine alongside it, and pulled me onto the 'dance floor' where we laughed and literally danced the night away.

I couldn't had wished for much more.

I had two wonderful children, amazing friends and a man that I would die for, my soul mate.

I didn't care if the apocalypse had occurred right there, in that moment, all over again.

I would be ready for it.

* * *

**EEEEK! Thank you so so much for sticking with me this far! I know it's been a bumpy ride of my horrendous writing but I really appreciate all of you, reading to the end. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Please read my new fanfic when it comes out!**

**It's going to be about a spoilt, rich, daughter of an aristocrat's life BEFORE the effects of the apocalypse and the mysterious new next door neighbor. **

**Thank you again, and I hope that some of you decide to stick with me!**

**-Ciaooo!**


End file.
